Hellspawn
by Griever
Summary: The newest threat to the Dragonball senshi is an interdimensional vision of an evil fusion! But can this Super Saiyan 3 menace be stopped?! Only the warriors of Dragonball can decide the universe's outcome!
1. Heroes Introduced

  
A dark shadow rained down upon the Earth as dense blazing fires reared their dragon heads from  
the surface and slaughtered the land. Life was literally wiped out, the souls of millions crying out  
in unison as their home was crushed. In the center of it all, floating high above the death and the  
chaos like a horseman of the apocalypse, was a figure. Silhouetted in the shadows of crumbling  
buildings, he raised his head and laughed maniacally as he watched those last pieces of Earth burn  
to ash. His howls ripped coldly through the winds and yet nothing was alive to hear it. The grim  
spectacle of death was now a reality, as the darkened figure floated down to the surface of the  
planet and stepped cautiously into a small silver orb, shutting the door firmly with his right hand  
and typing in a destination on the small calculator-like device in his hands. The orb, pushing aside  
rumble and debris with the exertion of its immense force, blasted off into the sky, shooting  
through the walls of a toppling edifice and suddenly disappearing in a flash of intense color into  
thin air.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan stared down at his plate with an expression of confusion. Videl gazed anxiously at him,  
unwilling to voice her concerns. Finally, she spoke.  
"Gohan, what's the matter?"  
Gohan looked up at Videl, nudging his glasses about an inch up his nose. "Oh? Nothing, Videl.  
I'm fine."  
Videl scrunched up her nose, showing off that look that she always gave Gohan whenever she felt  
that he was acting immature. "Gohan, please. It's our anniversary. Besides, I've known you for  
way too long, and there IS something bothering you."  
Gohan smiled at his wife. "It's got to do with fighting, and I know how much you hate fighting."  
"As long as you don't talk about it in front of Pan, I'm fine with it. Now what's the matter,  
Gohan?"  
Gohan lowered his head again. "I feel it, Videl. That feeling you get when you know something  
bad's going to happen. Like what I felt when I fought Freeza, Cell, and all the others.  
Something's happening, and I'm not sure what."  
Videl's expression faded from attentive compassion to profound concern. "If you can feel it, then  
maybe it's something that you should talk to your friends about it."  
"Really?"  
"Gohan, I'm not as protective as Chi-chi. I know you'll be just fine out there. But for now..."  
The half-Saiyan stared lovingly into his wife's eyes. "Yes?"  
"Can we finish dinner? It's nice to have a quiet anniversary dinner at home, where we can  
celebrate, while Pan stays over with Bra and Trunks."  
Gohan set his hand over Videl's. "It doesn't matter where we are, Videl, as long as we're  
together."  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta scowled as he looked in the mirror at his reflection. "Now if only that accursed Super  
Saiyan 4 form could grow me some more hair!" he growled, molding the strands into spikes with  
hair gel Bulma had purchased.  
Bulma smirked as she looked at Vegeta from the kitchen. "I always thought that your haircut  
made you look a little like a porn star," she noted.  
Vegeta twitched and turned to her. "Wha? Porn star? Absurd!"  
"Well, you were able to grow that mustache. Maybe you can grow some hair."  
Vegeta stared as Bulma shuffled through the cupboards in the kitchen for some pots and plates.  
He smiled, a rare feet, admiring her from his position at the hallway mirror. He loved what she  
had done with her hair, letting it grow long again and wrapping it into a ponytail. She didn't look  
a day over thirty to him! It was incredible how human females were able to mask their age so  
well.  
"Bulma, may I ask you a question?"  
"What is it, Vegeta?"  
"Do you ever think about Kakarotto?"  
  
*****  
  
Bra picked up a small clear perfume bottle from her dresser and tossed it to Pan. Pan caught it in  
her right hand as she untied her bandana with her left one.  
"It was great that you could come over, Pan!" said Bra, an obvious look of joy on her face.  
"Thanks for accepting me. It's nice to have someone to hang out with and talk to. Everyone else  
sucks," observed Pan as she unrolled her sleeping bag in front of Bra's bed.  
"And I love your pajamas!" laughed Bra.  
Pan examined the outfit once again. They were white, one piece pajamas with teddy bears on  
them. Pan slapped her head. "My mom made me wear these."  
Bra hopped off of her bed, displaying her red silk nightgown. "You need to get accessories, Pan.  
Just because no one's around doesn't mean you shouldn't try to dress in designer pajamas."  
"What? Let's just go get some sodas from downstairs," ordered Pan, grabbing Bra by her wrists  
and dragging her out the bedroom door and toward the stairs.  
The two reached the bottom banister, and Pan swung herself off the stairs, slamming headfirst into  
Trunks. Trunks screamed in fright as Pan landed on top of him and knocked him to the carpet.  
"What's going on in there, kids?" shouted Bulma from the kitchen.  
"Nothing, mom!" echoed Bra, looking at the two figures lying on the ground.  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes. Beautiful eyes shined back at him, and he suddenly realized that  
Pan was lying on his chest, staring back at him. Her cheeks flushed bright red and she laughed in a  
cracked voice. "Trunks! Oh, I'm really sorry! Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay, I think," replied Trunks, rubbing his head with his left hand.  
"Good."  
"Pan?"  
"Yes, Trunks?"  
"Could you please get off me?"  
Pan blushed harder. "Oh!" she shouted, rolling off of him and standing up. Trunks hauled himself  
to his feet and brushed off his tan sweatshirt. Pan gazed at him until he glanced at her.  
"Hey, nice pajamas."  
Pan felt like she would die of embarrassment. Curse her mother for buying such stupid pajamas  
and humiliating her in front of Trunks! "Um, thanks."  
As Trunks walked off, Bra ran over to Pan. "EW! I can't believe you like my brother!"  
Pan tried to stop blushing. "It's just a stupid crush! I don't really like him!"  
"Oh, come on! Your cheeks were red enough to start a fire!"  
Pan scratched her head. "Let's stop talking about it."  
"Fine. Now you want a soda or are you just going to keep dreaming about my brother?"  
"Bra!"  
As Bra darted off toward the kitchen, Pan stood in the hallway, looking at herself in the mirror.  
She knew it wasn't just a crush, but what good would love do her? She didn't have anything to  
offer Trunks, and she doubted Trunks would even go for a tomboy anyway. She was fifteen, and  
her life was a wreck. What else could go wrong?  
  
*****  
  
Crashing waves exploded on the shoreline of Sapphire City. Beyond the awning darkness brought  
by total night, the waters began to twist and spin, flying into the air, and rotating like a typhoon,  
as a figure emerged from the ocean floor, completely dry. Water crashed behind him with each  
step as he approached the shore, looking ahead at the bright lights of the bustling metropolitan.  
He smiled eerily, the kind of smile someone makes when they mean to do something wrong. He  
snickered softly to himself, raising his palm at the city, unaware of the fate about to befall them.  
The silent madman cocked his head to the left as he stared on, his actions clear. Moments before  
the ensuing screams, there was one voice, one word.  
"Kakarotto."  
  



	2. Can Goku be alive?

  
The heat from the bright sun seared at the ground as Muten Roshi stared aimlessly off into the  
distance from his porch. He brought a glass of lemonade up to his lips, sipping it slowly,  
admiring  
the spectacle of a new day. Sweat dripped down off his nose, and he rubbed his head, tossing his  
bandana to the ground. Interruptions, of course, never ceased to be, as the telephone rang from  
inside. Roshi rose from his chair, pushing open the screen door and picking up the phone on its  
third ring. "Hello?"  
A stiff voice answered his greeting. "Kamesennin?"  
"Yes? May I ask who this is?"  
"Don't you recognize my voice?"  
"Not really. I'm an old man. I can't remember what I ate for breakfast!" Roshi checked the clock  
on the wall. Ten in the morning.  
"I'll give you a hint: I've got three eyes."  
"Tien!" shouted Roshi, almost dropping the phone.  
"That's right. How are you, Kamesennin?"  
"Oh, I'm fine, just resting, like I always do. Nothing new."  
"Well, I wanted to tell you that I've been feeling this irregular energy flow lately, and I was just  
wondering if you'd been feeling it too."  
Roshi pondered for a moment. "Nope, can't say I have. But then again, I haven't been trying."  
"Oh. Okay, call me if you do feel something. I just thought I'd mention it."  
"Okay. Bye, Tenshinhan!" said Muten Roshi, setting the phone back on the hook and walking  
over to the living room. Figuring that womens' aerobics must be on by now, Kamesennin flipped  
on the tube. Channel 6 News was on, and something caught Roshi's attention as he prepared to  
flip the channel. He stared at the screen, awed by what he say, as the announcer kept speaking:  
"Apparently, the entire city of Sapphire was swept clean of all life last night by a mysterious  
force.  
Officials are unsure as to what this horror imputes its cause to, but..."  
Roshi's mouth hung open. "Oh my God."  
  
*****  
  
"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" chimed the small yellow Sailor Moon alarm clock  
that  
Bra had sitting on her dresser. Pan grabbed her backpack and knocked it to the floor, then laid  
back down and tried to go back to sleep.  
A blue-haired girl's head poked over the end of the bed and stared down at Pan. "Wake, up, Pan,  
breakfast is promptly in twenty minutes!" shouted Bra, rousing Pan to her senses.  
"Do you always have to scream? God dammit, you're the loudest girl I know!" rebuked Pan as  
she struggled out of her sleeping bag.  
"Hey, it's not my fault that I like to be noticed," boasted Bra.  
"Well, it sure as hell works. Now where's your bathroom? I need to take a shower."  
"Whoa! For sure, Pan, you smell rank!"  
"Dammit Bra!"  
Bra stepped out of the bedroom with Pan and pointed to a doorway at the end of the hall. "There  
are towels in the closet to the right of the shower, and be downstairs at 10:20, or I'll eat your  
breakfast for you!" laughed Bra as she shut her door in Pan's face.  
Pan grumbled. "Why do I hang out with her again?"  
Pan shut the bathroom door and looked at the knob. "Huh? No lock. Oh well," thought Pan,  
undressing and tossing her pajamas in a heap in the corner as she turned on the water and  
stepped  
into the shower. She sighed and stood under the faucet as the cool water ran down her body,  
cleansing her.  
"Mmm... Trunks," she murmured as she grabbed the soap.  
Bra opened the door to her room and stepped out into the hall, dressed in a flashy sort of pink  
dress with a neon red vest and high heels. As she headed toward the stairs, she noticed Trunks  
heading toward the bathroom. Bra smiled devilishly and clasped her hands in front of her face.  
"Excellent."  
Trunks stepped up to the bathroom door, turning the knob and pushing it in. "Bra? I'm here for  
my CD player."  
Pan poked her head out of the shower and screamed. "TRUNKS?!"  
Trunks stared at her. "PAN?!"  
Pan tripped and fell over, pulling the shower curtain down with her as she crashed onto the tile  
floor. Slowly, she sat upright and rubbed her head. "Ouch."  
Trunks stared in awe. Pan saw him and snatched up the curtain quickly, covering her breasts.  
"TRUNKS, YOU PERVERT!!"  
"I'm sor- sorry! I thought- I thought you were Bra!!" shouted Trunks in fear, yanking the door  
right off its hinges and running down the hall, yelling.  
Vegeta looked up at the ceiling. "What in the name of all that is decent is going on up there?"  
Bra smiled. "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
*****  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!" screamed Ubuu, releasing a pulsing beam of blue ki that blasted off into  
the  
air. Echoing channels of winds broke around Kami's Lookout as Ubuu trained in solitude. Dende  
and Mr Popo sat at a nearby card table, playing poker.  
"Royal Flush! I win again, Mr Popo!" shouted Dende in delight, taking the rest of Mr Popo's  
chips.  
Mr Popo sighed. "And I used to be quite good at this game."  
Hobbling up to Mr Popo and Dende, Ubuu stretched out his right arm. The Guardian of the Earth  
and his assistant looked at the reincarnation of Buu, his body now battered and broken from his  
intense levels of training. Ubuu spoke up. "Sensu bean?"  
Dende popped out of his astonished gaze, reaching into the pouch in his pocket, and pulling out  
a  
small bean, placing it softly in Ubuu's bleeding hand. Ubuu accepted it gratefully and swallowed  
it  
quickly. He flexed his muscles to make sure he was healed, and headed over to resume training.  
"Ubuu!" shouted Dende, grabbing the boy's shoulder. "Why are you working so hard? Don't you  
have anything else you want to do? Maybe go hang out on Earth or something?"  
Ubuu shrugged Dende's hand off. Dende looked at Ubuu, knowing how he had just been  
disregarded. Ubuu responded grimly: "I was born to fight. Nothing more." Then Ubuu returned  
to  
his training, leaving Dende to himself.  
Ubuu swiped the air, kicking the head off a statue. Suddenly he halted, staggering backward in  
awe and falling over. Rushing up to him, Dende and Mr Popo helped him to his feet. "What is  
wrong?" asked Popo.  
"That... that power... I've ne- never felt s- such an inc incredible for- force... who is that?" Ubuu  
stuttered. Dende strained his mind, instantly reeling backward and collapsing to the ground.  
Ubuu  
and Popo turned to him in shock. Dende stared into the clouds. "It feels like... like..."  
Ubuu finished his sentence: "Goku."  
  



	3. Evil Revealed

  
Vegeta stood silently inside the gravity room. A few years ago, after Goku's demise, he had  
Bulma install a special room in their house so he could continue training, realizing that evil  
could never fade and die. The Saiyan Prince was one of the only remaining who still trained. He  
pressed a button on the wall and the lights in the room turned on. Vegeta turned the austerity  
levels up to 300 times Earth's gravity and began swatting his arms and legs around, pounding  
against invisible enemies, kicking non-existent predators, firing ki blasts at nothing. He recalled  
Bulma's words from the night before, when they stood in the kitchen.  
~~~  
"Yes, I still think about Goku," admitted Bulma, looking down at the mix she was stirring with a  
wooden spoon.  
"What do you think about when you think of him?"  
"I think about how kind he was, and all he did for us, and how much I miss him."  
"I always thought that Kakarotto would stay here forever."  
"Do you always have to call him that?"  
"I refuse to call him anything other than his Saiyan name."  
"And do you miss him, Vegeta?"  
"I... I..."  
"Well?"  
"I miss the fact that we were never able to finish our battle," replied Vegeta, walking out of the  
kitchen.  
~~~  
Tiles ripped free from the floor as Vegeta screamed and exploded with ki, his hair turning a  
familiar golden tint, his muscles bulging and his body raging forth with intense physical  
exertion. The gravity room could obviously not sustain such immense power, and Vegeta  
realized that he might have to relocate his training to a new location.  
Then it hit him like a fist, and Vegeta wobbled and collapsed to his feet, still in his Super Saiyan  
form. His breath shortened, his pulse quickened, and he almost blacked out.  
"Wha- what is that force? Someone's ki, but who could be so powerful?" panted Vegeta,  
reaching for the switch for the gravity chamber, shutting off the power and returning to normal  
gravity. He staggered to his feet and ran outside, staring into the sky. It felt so familiar, but it  
couldn't be who he thought it was- could it? Vegeta strained to once again connect with the ki he  
felt.  
"Vegeta."  
Vegeta spun around, staring head on at a stranger, a figure he had never seen before. "Who are  
you?" asked Vegeta, realizing that this was the ki he had felt.  
"I am your oppressor," said the warrior in a shrill voice that sounded as if there were two people  
speaking at once.  
Vegeta gazed at the stranger with an odd expression. To describe him was hard, because the man  
looked human, except he had such an alien quality about him. His hair was black, spreading out  
to both sides in large spikes, and his eyes held the cold relay of steel, like eyes he had seen  
before. Attire was somewhat unexpected, for the man wore the fusion outfit of Gojita or Vejitto.  
Beneath the black vest, although, was a red shirt resembling Vegeta's old Saiyan tights. A black  
sash wrapped around his waist, the man's boots were grey with the golden tips of the Saiyan  
armor, while he also wore a pair of Vegeta's Saiyan gloves.  
Vegeta looked at the warrior sternly. "I asked your name, warrior. Give it to me, or face the  
wraith of Vegeta."  
The black-haired warrior merely smiled. "I am Gojitto."  
Vegeta reeled backward in shock. "What?! Gojitto?! No! How could that be possible?!" The  
Saiyan clenched his fist as he stared at the man named Gojitto, still wearing the same mocking  
smile. "That is not possible."  
"What? My name? Surely it could be acclaimed to something other than your fusion with  
Kakarotto."  
Vegeta stared. "How did you know about that?"  
Gojitto laughed. "Can't you see it, Vegeta? I am you! I know everything!"  
"But... that's not possible! I was never fused as Gojitto!"  
"That, my element, is another story to itself. But I have come here to collect you and Kakarotto."  
Vegeta growled, lashing forward suddenly at Gojitto, smashing him across the face and sending  
the stranger backward into a tree. The fusion sliced through it, landing on the ground behind the  
toppled tree and stump and smiling. "Are you mad?" he tempted. Vegeta's Super Saiyan form  
leered back at Gojitto. "You won't win, and you won't get Kakarotto."  
"I disagree," shot back Gojitto, charging at Vegeta and slamming him into the ground. Gojitto ki  
flared up around him and he turned Super Saiyan as well, smacking Vegeta across his face  
numerous times. "You fool! I am not one to be messed with!" shouted Gojitto mockingly,  
smashing his fist into Vegeta's face, causing him to bleed from the mouth. Gojitto stood up, the  
crumpled form of Vegeta lying beneath him. Slowly, the injured Saiyan stood up, leering at his  
adversary. Then he screamed, his ki igniting and his hair growing deeper golden still. Gojitto  
stepped back as Vegeta reached Super Saiyan 2.  
The Saiyan stared blankly at the fusion. "I do not want to hurt anybody. Let us go to the  
mountains and fight, and then I can show you my true power."  
"Very well," agreed Gojitto, following Vegeta as he blasted off into the sky toward the  
mountains off in the east.  
Trunks ran outside as they blasted off. He stared in awe. What was that creature behind his  
father? He had to find out.  
"Trunks!" shouted Pan as she rushed outside, clad in her usual clothes, followed by Bra. Trunks  
turned around and looked at her and Bra as they stopped beside him.  
"Um... Trunks, about that thing that happened earlier..."  
"No time to talk, Pan! I just saw a monster following my dad! I think he's in trouble!"  
Bra panicked. "Monster?! No way!"  
Pan grinned. Now she could prove to Trunks how brave she was. "Okay, let's go check it out!  
She shouted, flying in the direction of the mountains. Trunks scooped up Bra and flew after her,  
the three young fighters in for a big surprise.  
  
*****  
  
Piccolo looked angrily into the distance as the dense fires of Hell sprang up around him. "What  
do you mean Goku's on Earth?"  
Dende answered back. "Ubuu and I sensed Goku and Vegeta's powers, though they seemed  
intertwined."  
Piccolo projected his answer back psychically from Hell to Earth. "Goku is dead and has  
disappeared from the universe. He cannot be alive."  
"But he is, Piccolo, he is!"  
"If he is, then why hasn't he contacted anyone but Vegeta?"  
"I don't know."  
"Then maybe you should examine the situation a bit more carefully."  
"Okay, Piccolo. Whatever you say," responded Dende, cutting the link and turning back to his  
friends. "I think Piccolo is wrong. Let's gather the others."  
  



	4. Vegeta -- Super Saiyan 3

  
Tenshinhan looked up at the sky. Bright beams of sunlight grazed the fields, pouring down heat  
and allowing life to continue. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the day, relaxing by a  
river, eating fresh fruit and staring into the clear blue sky. He thought about the things that had  
been happening recently. Chouzu going back to rule over his people, Yamucha getting married  
and moving away. The ordeal was just too weird for him, seeing all of his friends leave. Chouzu.  
Yamucha. Goku.  
Tien's thoughts were interrupted by a shrill whizzing sound, like that of a far-off airplane. Tien  
looked up. Hovering above him was a familiar yellow skycruiser. Tien bellowed a hello to his  
friends.  
Mr Popo and Dende waved as they set down on the ground and got out of their ship and walked  
up to him. Dende waved. "Tenshinhan! How are you?"  
"Fine, you guys. What's new? Is there some sort of special reason you two came down to Earth?"  
Mr Popo spoke up, cutting off Dende's reply. "That's what we came here for. You see, today, we  
felt a massive energy force coming from the Earth, and we thou-"  
"You guys felt it too?!" shouted Tenshinhan, leaping to his feet. "Great! I was hoping someone  
could explain what was going on! I felt a power, but I couldn't lock onto it due to its odd form!"  
"We believe Goku is back."  
"Goku? How?"  
"We aren't sure," Dende replied, "but we'll find out. Right now, Ubuu is on his way to get  
Vegeta and Trunks. We're going to have a meeting to discuss this. Care to accompany us?"  
"I'm there," submitted Tenshinhan, clenching his fists.  
  
*****  
  
"Hurry up!" shouted Pan, waiting for Trunks and Bra. Bra, who couldn't fly, was squirming  
around on Trunks' shoulders, trying to become comfortable. Pan grunted. "Don't you have a  
HoiPoi capsule or something?  
Bra's face lit up and she pulled out one of the capsules, clicking the small button down and  
transforming it into a skybike. She hopped on and smiled. "Okay, ready!"  
"Finally," murmured Trunks, flying off with Pan and Bra in tow.  
A great deal of distance away, Vegeta finally landed with the strange warrior Gojitto behind him.  
Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 form was pumped to the max, and Vegeta was eager to get the battle  
started. If Gojitto really was a fusion of Vegeta and Goku, Vegeta would beat the answers out of  
his enemy.  
"So, fusion, are you prepared to battle the greatest warrior alive?" asked Vegeta, forming a ki ball  
in his right, outstretched hand.  
"Sure. Where is he?" asked Gojitto mockingly.  
"That will be the last time you mock me!" exclaimed Vegeta, surging forward with incredible  
speed and crashing shoulder-first into his opponent, a surprised Gojitto. The Super Saiyan Fusion  
backed off, twisting into a fighting stance, waiting for Vegeta's next move. By now, the ki ball in  
Vegeta's hand was full of power, and Vegeta hurled it at the fusion, aiming for his face. Gojitto  
swatted it away easily, not even realizing that it had been a ploy to distract him. Vegeta instantly  
appeared in front of him, bashing his clasped hands into Gojitto's head and sending the fusion  
flying backward into a mound of rocks. Gojitto rubbed his head, standing back up and growling  
with a pissed off look.  
"What? Surely you can't tell me that a Super Saiyan Fusion can be beaten by a Super Saiyan 2?  
Buu put up a much better fight then you."  
"I guess you're right, Vegeta," said Gojitto, left hand twitching anxiously, "I guess I'll have to  
raise the stakes!" The powerful fusion screamed as his ki grew brighter, engulfing the rocks  
around him and shattering them while his power dug a crater in the ground. He laughed as he  
floated up to Vegeta in Super Saiyan 2 form. "Now it will be even more fun."  
Vegeta looked in horror, the fusion rearing back its muscular right arm and slamming into  
Vegeta's chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him rolling backward over the brittle  
dirt ground about a hundred feet before he came to a stop, wheezing and panting with exhaustion.  
Gojitto walked slowly over to Vegeta and pulled him up by his hair. "You know, I could have  
killed you in my regular form. But this way, it seems a bit more ironic that you and Kakarotto  
aren't the only ones who can become Super Saiyan 2. Maybe this proves that I'm the real deal."  
Vegeta laid on the ground in pain, gritting his teeth as blood streamed from a wound in his chest.  
"There is no fusion named Gojitto... what are you?"  
Gojitto stepped backward, allowing Vegeta a chance to attempt to stand up. "You want to know  
what I really am? Very well, but I warn you, it's complicated."  
"By all means, go ahead," urged Vegeta, on his knees, breathing hard. "Maybe this way I can get  
some time to power up to full," he thought to himself.  
"Okay, here it goes," Gojitto said, clearing his throat. "You see, I am from another dimension.  
When Buu came to my world, Goku and you fused into Vejitto, just like here. Vejitto was  
massively powerful, and easily beat Buu. The taste of victory was great for him, and as I can see  
here, it seems as though you two diffused while he remained a whole. But his cravings for power  
grew, to the point where he sought to become almighty, and killed all inhabitants of Earth himself,  
and then conquered the Northern Galaxy single handed. His body remained thirsting for power, to  
fight and kill, but there was no worthy fighter left. After scouring the Earth for some time, he  
came upon a new invention of Bulma's called the Dimension Hopper.' Using this machine, the  
evil Vejitto was able to travel to a dimension with another Goku and Vegeta, identical to his own  
world, only Goku and Vegeta had never encountered a Buu,' but instead someone called Rivett.  
Vejitto destroyed cities and buildings, urging the Earth's fighters to attack me. Goku and Vegeta,  
having no other option but to fuse, became Gojita. Vejitto and Gojita fought in a battle that  
stretched the limits of time and space, and the battle lasted forever, as both warriors were almost  
the same fighting power. In the end, Vejitto somehow used the portara earrings to fuse with  
Gojita, and thereby creating me, Gojitto."  
"Damn," was the only word that escaped Vegeta's mouth as he stared down the villain. So  
Gojitto was a four person fusion! That meant that he was superior to Vegeta in every aspect! The  
warrior was incredibly powerful, Vegeta saw, but he had never experienced anything beyond the  
fight with Buu! That was some sort of advantage, though not a very reassuring one. Vegeta  
smiled. "I must thank you, Gojitto."  
"For what?"  
"FOR ALLOWING ME TO REACH MY MAXIMUM POWER!!" screamed Vegeta as an  
Earth-shattering explosion rocked the mountains, knocking Gojitto backward. The fusion  
regained balance and looked into the dusty crated where Vegeta had been. There, right before his  
eyes, stood Vegeta, now a Super Saiyan 3! Gojitto smiled.  
"I'm impressed! You reached Super Saiyan 3! I didn't think you would be able to accomplish  
such a feat, Vegeta!"  
Vegeta smirked. "Don't joke around, Gojitto. I know I'm still not as powerful as you. But if I go  
down, God dammit I'm taking you with me!" he shouted, releasing a monstrous ki blast at Gojitto  
that wiped out the entire basin he was floating over.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks stopped flying as he caught sight of the battle field and felt the tremendous ki output.  
"My... God... father..."  
Bra looked down on the action from atop her skybike. "What's dad doing? I can't see from here."  
Pan grimaced. "He's fighting someone... and the other guy's winning!"  
Trunks shouted out. "I feel it! The enemy's ki! It's Goku! Fighting father!"  
"Grandpa?" echoed Pan as she stared at the two fighting opponents. "But why would he attack  
Vegeta?"  
"Beats me, but I think we should break it up," commanded Bra, descending on her bike. Trunks  
halted her.  
"No... don't go down there. Something's not quite right."  
"FINAL SHINE!!" screamed the frustrated Vegeta as he focused all of his ki into a massive blast  
that engulfed Gojitto and slammed him backward into a mountain, eradicating it. Vegeta grabbed  
his chest as he watched the blood trickle out. He was dying with each attack, but he couldn't  
leave Earth to be destroyed.  
Gojitto emerged from the debris of the mountain, an invincible iron warrior as if stepping from the  
ashes of a burning world. He smiled, launching at the speed of light toward the shocked Vegeta.  
Gojitto rammed him upside the head, spinning around and shoving his left foot deep into Vegeta's  
back. Vegeta howled in pain as Gojitto flipped over the falling figure to his front side and gave  
him an uppercut and a devastating punch to the chest.  
Vegeta hit the dirt hard, his body a mess. His right arm was paralyzed, and the wound on his chest  
was bleeding a river. His clothes were tattered and he was losing vision. The monarch figure of  
Gojitto blocked the sun as the villain bent over his beaten adversary, grinning like a chaotic  
madman. "So, Vegeta, where is Kakarotto?"  
Vegeta looked up at the fusion, his eyes almost giving up, and laughed. Laughed like a fool right  
in Gojitto's face. Gojitto looked at Vegeta in a confused manner. "What the fuck's so funny?"  
"You idiot!" shouted Vegeta, spitting on Gojitto's black vest, "Kakarotto has been dead for over  
four years!"  
Gojitto reeled back in shock, his expression that of mind-boggling insanity. "Kakarotto? Dead?  
NO!! It can't be! He must be alive!"  
Vegeta kept smiling. "It looks like your little plan has failed this time, warrior."  
Gojitto stared stiffly at the mass that was Vegeta. "Yes. But I can still destroy your world."  
The Super Saiyan Fusion looked up at the sky, then blasted off toward the heavens, leaving  
Vegeta to die in the mountains.  
Trunks, Pan, and Bra had all been watching closely from behind a gathering of large rocks. When  
Trunks could no longer see Gojitto with his eyes, he jumped from behind his cover and hurried  
over to Vegeta. "Father! Father! Please, speak to me!"  
Vegeta made no reply, his shadow growing dimin the midday sun. Trunks pounded his fists on the  
ground. "No! It can't be!" He bent down again to Vegeta's body and lifted him up. "Let's get him  
back to Capsule Corp- fast! Maybe mom can save him!"  
Trunks rocketed off into the air followed by Pan and Bra. Pan watched Trunks' concerned face as  
he sped ahead of her, desperately seeking to save his dad. "If only there was something I could  
do," thought Pan as she followed closely behind.  
  



	5. The Situation

  
A fist raised and fell again as Dende knocked three times on the door to Gohan's house. Popo and  
Tenshinhan stood beside him, waiting impatiently for someone to answer. "God, be home,"  
prayed Dende.  
The door unlocked and opened up, revealing Videl in a short towel, drying her hair. "Oh, hi guys!  
I'm sorry, I'm not decent! Come on in, I'll tell Gohan you're here," she said, walking off down  
the hall.  
"Nice ass," commented Tenshinhan.  
"I am obliged to agree," exclaimed Mr Popo.  
"I wouldn't know about those sort of things," cited Dende.  
Turning around, Dende spotted Gohan in the doorframe. He gasped. "Gohan!"  
The half-Saiyan smiled as he entered the living room in his old battle gi from the Buu fight. "Hey  
guys. You felt it too, right? Is that why you're here?"  
Dende responded, instantly realizing what Gohan meant. "Yes. The evil power we felt. Mr Popo  
and I are gathering everyone up so we can figure out what to do."  
"Good. I can't pinpoint its location, but I know it is immensely powerful."  
Videl came back into the room, this time wearing a pair of cutoff jeans and a white tank top.  
"Gohan, will you be going out?"  
"Yes, dear."  
"Okay, have fun. I'll pick Pan up later."  
"That's alright, Videl, we're on our way to Vegeta's anyway," said Gohan, heading for the door  
with the others.  
Gohan walked outside and noticed the small yellow skycruiser. "Can we all fit in that?"  
"Sure, if we squeeze," responded Dende, hopping into the driver's seat and staring up the engine.  
  
*****  
  
"Pots and pans, dirty dishes! I'm a scientist, not a maid!" yelled Bulma as she cleaned the kitchen.  
"Where are those kids of mine? They should be the ones cleaning this up."  
A ring from the front door caused Bulma to stop sweeping and greet her guest. Pulling open the  
door, she found none other than Ubuu waiting for her.  
"Hi Ubuu! How're things on Kami's Lookout?" asked Bulma.  
"Um, fine," acknowledged Ubuu shyly. "Are Vegeta and Trunks home?"  
Bulma looked from left to right for a moment, then shook her head. "Nope. I haven't seen either  
of them since breakfast. Come to think of it, I haven't seen anyone since breakfast except you."  
There was another resounding knock on the door. Bulma turned around. "Oh, who's it now-"  
Trunks stood in the doorframe, his cheek dripping with a sticky red liquid- blood- that was  
coming out of Vegeta's chest. Bulma covered her mouth to keep from screaming, and Ubuu  
stared in shock. Trunks carried Vegeta over to the couch and set him down on it, the mighty  
warrior unmoving. Pan and Bra shut the door behind them and ran up to check on Vegeta with  
the others.  
"Wha- what happened to my Vegeta?" asked Bulma, tears falling from her eyes like a cascading  
waterfall.  
Trunks brushed away his own tears as he looked at his dead father. "He fought some stranger,  
and lost."  
Ubuu stared in shock, the overwhelming vision of seeing such a mighty warrior fall. Then he  
snapped back to reality and looked at Vegeta closer. "Wait... Vegeta's not dead! He's very  
bruised, but he's still breathing! Which means..." said Ubuu, trailing off as he pulled a sensu bean  
from his pocket, "...we can still save him!"  
Ubuu bent over and stuck the sensu bean into Vegeta's mouth, moving his jaw so that he  
swallowed it. Ubuu stood back up alongside the others and waited. A few minutes passed, and  
finally, Vegeta stirred.  
"Thank God!" cried Bulma, kissing Ubuu on the cheek and hugging him as tight as she could,  
almost causing Ubuu to lose his breath.  
"Who was he fighting?" asked Ubuu as Bulma released him.  
"Goku," answered Trunks sternly.  
"Goku? It can't be!" said a startled Bulma.  
"It was not Kakarotto," said Vegeta grimly as he stood up next to Bulma. Bulma cried and  
hugged him.  
"I thought I'd actually lost you."  
"I wouldn't leave you, my love."  
"Ew! Dad!" said Bra closing her eyes.  
"I sensed Goku's ki, father! If it wasn't him, then who was it?" questioned Trunks.  
"Give me a moment to catch my breath, and all will be explained."  
  
*****  
  
Tenshinhan, Gohan, Dende, and Mr Popo raced down the streets in the yellow skycar, collecting  
odd stares from people on the sidewalks as they roared by. Looking ahead, Gohan could see  
Capsule Corp in the distance. "I see it," he observed, and Dende swerved into the driveway  
immediately, coming to an abrupt halt.  
"Remind me to never let you drive again," said Tenshinhan as he climbed out of the backseat and  
headed toward Bulma's house.  
Gohan rapped on the door twice and waited for someone to answer. Pan opened up the door.  
"Daddy! What are you doing here?"  
Gohan smiled. "Hello, my little Honey Muffin! We just came to visit Vegeta."  
Pan grumbled. "Please, don't call me that in front of my friends."  
"What? Honey Muffin?"  
"DDAAADD!!!"  
Vegeta came up to the doorway behind Pan. "Come inside. I know why you're all here."  
After almost twenty minutes on talking, Vegeta had explained his experience with everyone,  
leaving out no details in telling the story.  
"Gojitto? Two Gokus and two Vegetas fused together?" said a baffled Tien. "How can that be?"  
Vegeta smiled. "He's traveling across dimensions, that's how."  
"I can imagine he's massively strong, so how can we hope to beat him?" asked Gohan.  
"I'm not sure if we can. He said he'd destroy Earth because this universe is worthless without  
Kakarotto alive," explained Vegeta.  
"Then I guess it's back to training."  
"No. We can't just leave the Earth susceptible to attack. Somebody will have to stay and fight."  
"But none of us are powerful enough," noted Dende.  
"I wasn't able to reach full power," said Vegeta, "because I was never able to turn Super Saiyan  
4. Gojitto had the advantage then, but as far as I know, his power only goes up to Super Saiyan 2.  
That gives Super Saiyan 4 a definite advantage."  
"What makes you think so?" asked Gohan, sipping on a cup of coffee Bulma had given him. "I  
mean, Buu was stronger than SS3 but weaker than Super Vegetto. Imagine if Gojitto has the  
power of two fusions on his side. It makes him innumerably powerful."  
"There's one thing that gives me the advantage," mocked Vegeta.  
"What?" asked Trunks.  
"He never trained past the fight with Buu. I'm still a lot stronger than he thinks. When I go SS4,  
he'll be sorry he even fought me the first time."  
  



	6. Vegeta vs Gojitto -- Round Two

  
Muten Roshi turned on his television as and flipped to the channel 6 news. The announcement  
was unexpected- another city had been decimated. This time, Red City had been the target for an  
onslaught of death. The remote fell to the floor as Kamesennin shut off the television and headed  
toward the kitchen. In his mind, thoughts about what the force behind these attacks could possible  
be eluded him. There was no doubt in his mind that the force he had felt before was the creature  
that was destroying these cities. But what was this new power?  
Muten Roshi went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. Before he could  
swallow, however, there was a knock on the door.  
"Who could it be at this hour?" thought Roshi, heading toward the front of the house and opening  
the door.  
A tall, menacing, black-haired figure stood on the porch, an evil smile covering his face.  
"Greetings, Muten Roshi. I am looking for Kakarotto."  
  
*****  
  
Gohan stared at the spiraling towers of Kami's Lookout. It had been such a long time since he  
had been there, yet it all felt so familiar, so warm, like a place he could imagine in his dreams. The  
Saiyan stepped up in between the columns and stared at the door that stood in front of him.  
ROSAT. He dreaded that room, its featureless depths, an empty chasm of white blankness,  
beckoning its captured to dwell within its walls for all eternity.  
Vegeta scuffed as he looked around. "What a joke! I don't need that infernal chamber to grow  
stronger! I can beat Gojitto now!"  
Ubuu frowned. "Despite what you think, Vegeta, you are not the perfect warrior. Gojitto might  
be even stronger than he lets on."  
"As if I'd listen to your advice, Buu!" the prince shouted back.  
Ubuu stepped back. It was hurtful to him whenever Vegeta referred to him as Buu.' But yet it  
was true, he was the reincarnation of True Buu, and nothing could change that. Ubuu lowered his  
head. "I- I'm sorry, Vegeta."  
"Damn straight!" shouted Vegeta, walking over and staring off the edge of Kami's Lookout into  
the clouds below.  
Gohan looked at Vegeta. How cruel! To act as though Ubuu was as evil as Buu was a terrible  
statement, and it broke Gohan's heart to see Ubuu have to deal with that kind of thing.  
"So, dad, are we gonna start training now?" asked Pan, tugging on Gohan's pant leg.  
Gohan looked down at his daughter. "Pan, you aren't going to do any fighting. This battle could  
get way too intense for you."  
Pan's eyes welled up with tears. "DAD! I'm not a little kid anymore! I can take care of myself!"  
"You wouldn't last a day in that room, Pan."  
Tenshinhan spoke up. "Listen, this whole situation can only get worse. How about Gohan and  
Trunks go inside ROSAT first, and then I'll go with Ubuu."  
The others all nodded their heads.  
Vegeta scowled. "Very well, fools, but don't be surprised if Gojitto's dead by the time you get  
out!"  
"How immature, daddy," thought Bra.  
"Come on, Trunks, let's get going. It'll be a long year," said Gohan, ushering Trunks toward the  
door. As Gohan prepared to enter, he turned to Dende. "Dende, contact Piccolo and Goten and  
tell them what's going on. I'm sure they'll want to help out." Dende nodded in agreement.  
"Goodbye, Trunks!" shouted Pan as he headed for the door. "I'll miss you!" She immediately  
covered her mouth and blushed at what she had just said. She looked up, and saw Trunks' cheeks  
were a little red too, and he waved to her before shutting the door.  
Bra poked her in the ribs. "Someone's in love."  
Pan smacked Bra in the head. "Shut up. I am not." Pan walked over to Mr Popo. "Will Trunks  
and dad really be in there for a year?"  
Mr Popo smiled and looked at Pan. "Inside, yes. But the rules of time and space are bent in that  
room, so what is a year inside the room is only a day out here."  
Pan stared at the door to the ROSAT. She felt an undoubted sense of fear. A whole year? Her  
father must be incredibly strong if he could last inside there without any human contact besides  
Trunks. Pan only hoped they would come back soon.  
Vegeta stood up. "I've locked onto Gojitto's power. He's at Roshi's house. I'm going after him."  
"ROSHI?!" Tenshinhan shouted. "NO! Muten Roshi's defenseless! Gojitto will kill him!"  
"Most likely he's already dead," said Ubuu, hanging his head.  
Vegeta turned Super Saiyan again. "Good luck, you two. Maybe that training will do you some  
good." The Super Saiyan blasted off the ledge and flew off toward the Kame House.  
"Wait! I'm coming too!" shouted Tenshinhan, following Vegeta. Ubuu looked at Dende and Mr  
Popo. Dende nodded his head, and Ubuu soared off after the others.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan stared into the depths of the white void. It had been so long since he had entered there,  
since he had trained for that long year that strained the limits of his sanity. He wasn't sure whether  
he could go through that again. He looked over at Trunks. He was wide-eyed, staring just as he  
was. Trunks had a lot of training ahead of him, thought Gohan with a smile. Trunks was strong,  
but he was still only a Super Saiyan at best. If the boy hoped to stand any chance against Gojitto,  
he would have to work harder than he ever had.  
He then thought of Goten. He wondered when his little brother would arrive. Goten had been  
shirking his responsibilities lately, said Chi-chi when Gohan had last seen his mother, and he  
wondered if Goten was even at the point that Trunks was at. Gohan smiled. They all had a lot of  
work ahead.  
  
*****  
  
Pan looked around. She and Bra were the only ones left now besides Dende and Mr Popo, who  
had gone into a room to contact Piccolo in Hell. Pan grumbled. "I can't believe my dad! Doesn't  
he think I'm strong enough to fight?! I've been fighting monsters for a long time, and I even  
helped grandpa Goku!"  
Bra grabbed her shoulder. "Pan, let them do what they want. You saw what they did to my father.  
They will also do it to yours and my brother."  
Pan looked her in the eyes. For the first time in a long time, Pan could see that Bra was actually  
acting serious. Pan frowned. "Still, I'm going to prove that I'm a valuable resource. I won't give  
up!" she shouted, running toward the ledge and flying off toward Muten Roshi's. Bra slapped her  
head.  
"That's what I get for being friends with her."  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta smiled as he approached the Kame House, stumped on its location on a small island in the  
ocean. He laughed. "At last, I can have my revenge for what that fool did to me!" The Saiyan  
sped up, blasting at full speed toward the house.  
Tenshinhan and Ubuu followed closely behind, barely able to keep up with the eager Saiyan.  
"God, I hope Kamesennin is still alive."  
Ubuu looked at Tenshinhan strangely. "Why do you call him that?"  
"What?"  
"Kamesennin. Turtle Hermit. You've known him long enough to not have to call him that, haven't  
you?"  
"I guess. I just started doing it recently. I'm not sure why, though. But turn your sights to the  
crisis ahead."  
Vegeta dropped to the ground and ran up to the door, slamming it open and looking inside.  
Tenshinhan and Ubuu ran up behind him, the three warriors staring in awe at the spectacle in front  
of them.  
Gojitto sat on the couch in the living room, facing Muten Roshi in his chair. Both were sipping  
lemonade and chatting pleasantly. "So, you say that Kakarotto really is dead? Interesting,"  
observed Gojitto.  
"Yep. The boy gave his all," explained Roshi, pointing toward the roof to add emphasis, "and  
now he's up there, watching over us all."  
Vegeta stared in awe. "What's going on here?"  
Gojitto turned to him and smiled. "Oh, nothing. I was just having a pleasant chat with Muten  
Roshi. It seems that Kakarotto is really dead. For a moment, I thought you were just trying to  
throw me off the trail. It seems though, that you told the truth. Too bad for me."  
Gojitto stood up, and Tenshinhan and Ubuu backed away. Vegeta stood his ground, scowling.  
"Let's fight."  
"I'd appreciate it if you took the battle outside," requested Muten Roshi.  
"Certainly," replied Gojitto, flying at Vegeta and knocking him out the door and onto the beach..  
The warrior, angered by a surprise attack, flipped to his feet, his hair flashing yellow and growing  
to ankle-length. Vegeta charged at the fusion, smacking him upside the head and knocking him  
out into the water. Gojitto hovered directly above it, turning to look over at Vegeta. He was  
gone. Gojitto scanned the general vicinity for his opponent, suddenly looking up in horror as  
Vegeta unleashed a flurry of ki attacks upon his enemy from the sky above him. Caught in the  
hailstorm, Gojitto disappeared beneath the huge waves of ki explosions, echoing screams of  
bloodcurdling pain. Vegeta smiled, but refused to cease, continuing to pummel his opponent until  
he had reached his limit for the moment.  
Gojitto flew out of the smoke, stopping across from Vegeta, laughing. "Did I fool you?" he  
asked, an instant before shoving his fist into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta choked and coughed up  
blood. He looked at Gojitto through weakened eyes. The warrior hadn't even gone Super Saiyan  
yet and already he was beating him! Vegeta flew back in awe. He realized that he had to use his  
trump, but he didn't expect he'd have to use it so soon! Vegeta pulled a small object out of his  
pants pocket, smiling as he did so. Gojitto looked at it. "Well, now what have you got there,  
Vegeta?"  
The Saiyan prince laughed. "My trump card. This pill in my hand is a new, high tech form of the  
energy outputted by the Brute Ray."  
"The Brute Ray?" said a stunned Ubuu.  
"Of course," continued Vegeta, "you don't know what the Brute Ray is, so I guess you'll have to  
wait and see." The Saiyan popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it whole. Gojitto watched  
the whole thing with a perplexed expression.  
Vegeta clenched his fist and was soon surrounded by a dark blue aura, his hair turning back from  
gold to black. Gojitto smiled in recoil, assuming Vegeta was getting weaker, and trying to stall.  
Vegeta continued to power up, growling as his body absorbed the power of the Brute Pill into its  
system. Then, suddenly, it happened: His muscles bulging, his hair growing long and thick, and his  
shirt breaking off as hair covered his chest. Gojitto noticed that Vegeta now had a tail.  
"WHAT?! NO!!" shouted Gojitto in shock as he now faced Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta.  
"Amazing," commented Ubuu to Tenshinhan, "the process is completely different. That pill has  
allowed Vegeta to turn Super Saiyan 4 without having to pass through Golden Oozaru stage or  
even having to look at the Earth!"  
Vegeta laughed mockingly at the startled Gojitto. "My power level is now far above even your  
Super Saiyan 2 form. You cannot win this fight. And the pill allows me to remain in this form for  
well over an hour. You can thank my wife."  
"Bulma?" asked the dumbfounded Gojitto.  
"Is there any other?" replied Vegeta, shoving his fist into Gojitto's face and knocking his  
opponent senseless into the depths of the ocean. Tenshinhan and Ubuu stared in awe.  
"Time for a real fight. GYARIKKU-HO!!" shouted Vegeta, firing his Kamehameha-type blast  
into the water, creating a massive explosion that actually gave the others a view of the ocean's  
surface for a brief second before the waves crashed back down. Vegeta smiled and cracked his  
fist. He hadn't used that attack in ages.  
Gojitto sprang out of the water, now in Super Saiyan 2 form, lunging for Vegeta's head, but  
instead catching air. The Super Saiyan 4 warped underneath Gojitto, bringing up his fist and  
punching Gojitto in the gut thirty or forty times before letting him fall lifelessly to the ground.  
Tenshinhan and Ubuu gazed silently at the unmoving Gojitto, thinking the battle might be over.  
Suddenly, Gojitto stirred, then hauled himself to his feet and gazed upward. He grimaced,  
showing a sign that he knew that he wasn't strong enough. He raised his palms skyward, putting  
them end to end, and muttering a sort of attack. "Final Kameha Bang."  
A huge ball of ki grew from his hands, then suddenly, blasted off from his hands with the force of  
a Kamehameha, splitting off into hundreds of smaller ki blasts and engulfing the figure of Vegeta.  
"NO!!" shouted Ubuu as he saw their last hope fade away. Tenshinhan gripped his shoulder.  
"Don't worry. Vegeta can take worse. Don't count him out yet."  
  



	7. The Ultimate Super Saiyan 4

  
Gohan powered up to his Super Saiyan 2 form. He and Trunks had been training for four months,  
and they had both already mastered Super Saiyan 2 and even reached Super Saiyan 3. Their  
power had increased quickly and dramatically, and Gohan himself was amazed with Trunks' vast  
improvement. Gohan smiled, his stiff, rage-filled opponent across from him, floating in the void,  
waiting for the first move to be made.  
"YYAAHH!!" screamed Gohan, flying at Trunks and swinging his fist at him. Trunks dodged the  
attack quickly, spinning upside-down and jutting his leg into Gohan's chest. Gohan escaped a  
solid connection, striking at Trunks' open area, ramming him across the face.  
Trunks wiped a trickle of blood from his face. "Bring it on."  
  
*****  
  
Pan flew through the air toward Muten Roshi's house. Bra followed closely behind, yelling at her  
friend. "This isn't a good idea! We shouldn't be doing this! Why are we doing this?! You're  
crazy!"  
Pan ignored her protests and continued flying toward the house. She would prove herself  
somehow. Surging forward at full speed, she was able to see the back of the Kame House. In the  
distance, and intense battle was going on, and she could see Ubuu and Tenshinhan watching the  
battle, so Vegeta had to be fighting Gojitto. But was he winning- or losing?  
Pan and Bra landed behind the house unnoticed by the others who were all engulfed by the drama  
taking place. Pan crept around the side of the house, peeking around the corner with Bra just in  
time to see Gojitto fire a ground-breaking blast at Vegeta, and appear to kill him. Bra started to  
scream, but Pan put her hand over her friend's mouth. "He's okay. Look."  
As the smoke cleared, Vegeta hovered calmly over Gojitto, unscratched, and smirking. "I  
expected better."  
Gojitto took a step back. What had occurred that had made his enemy so strong? That pill was  
amazing, what it did for the Saiyan- how could he get top be that strong, like Vegeta? He had to  
win, Vegeta must be absorbed. he would gather Kakarotto himself eventually- he would find a  
way.  
Gojitto screamed, breaking up the ground beneath him, raising his hands and hurling huge balls of  
ki at Vegeta, who easily dodging each one. Gojitto suddenly stopped, jumping back and leaping  
into the air, ramming into Vegeta's chest and knocking him backward into the sky. Gojitto  
warped above him, slamming the Saiyan down into the ocean and following him closely behind.  
Vegeta landed on the bottom of the ocean, only to immediately be slammed into by Gojitto's left  
fist, knocking him to the ground, Gojitto landed on top of him and started punching Vegeta in the  
chest, trying make the Saiyan prince release his breath and choke to death. Vegeta smiled and his  
ki shoved Gojitto away. Gojitto looked in awe. Was there no way to win? Vegeta gave an  
uppercut to Gojitto in the chin, sending the warrior out of the water and back onto the land.  
Gojitto could barely raise his head, a bright red wound on his forehead, and blood dripping from  
his mouth. The warrior glared as he stood, facing his opponent, who confidently stood on the  
shoreline. Gojitto lunged forward, punching Vegeta in the face. Vegeta didn't falter, merely  
grabbed Gojitto's arm and twisted it until a snap could be heard. Gojitto howled and fell to his  
knees in pain.  
"Your mind is a twisted one, Gojitto. I can never let you destroy Earth, you pitiful moron! I'm  
not about to risk the lives on my family and friends by allowing you to live."  
Gojitto was amazed at Vegeta's courage. Suddenly, his mind perked up, and he sensed the  
powers of Pan and Bra. He spun around, staring directly into Pan's eyes. The two girls stumbled  
backward and fell to the ground. Vegeta looked over. "Bra? Pan?"  
Gojitto warped next to them, picking up Bra and holding her by the neck. Vegeta started to  
attack, but Gojitto tightened his hold on the girl, so he stopped.  
"Let my daughter go."  
"I am no fool. This is MY trump card."  
"You are low, using a little girl as a human shield to protect yourself instead of dying gracefully."  
"Maybe... but failure is not an option."  
Vegeta raised his hand. Gojitto tightened his grip again. "Now, now... wouldn't want to see Bra  
hurt, would we?"  
Vegeta growled, fear for his daughter's life visible in his eyes. Gojitto grinned. At that precise  
moment, Ubuu leapt at Gojitto ramming into his right side and knocking him over, causing him to  
release Bra. Ubuu stood up and ran over to Bra, picking her up by her waist. "Are you okay?" he  
asked, handling her gently.  
"Yes, I am," said Bra, staring into Ubuu's eyes. Ubuu blushed realizing what she was doing.  
Vegeta yelled at Ubuu. "Ubuu! Get my daughter and Pan out of here! NOW!!" The young  
warrior nodded his head and flew off into the sky, carrying Bra cradled in his hands, Pan  
following close behind.  
Gojitto, weakened by the surprise attack, staggered to his feet, only to find Vegeta leering at his a  
few inches from the fusion's face. "So, you dare try to harm my daughter? I'm done playing. You  
die now."  
Vegeta crushed his fists into Gojitto's chest, each blow breaking a bone, each recoil preparing for  
the next punch. Gojitto reeled with numbness, the pain now so strong that he couldn't feel it.  
Death was the only outcome if he remained. He hated it, but he would have to retreat. Vegeta  
slammed his right fist into Gojitto's shoulder and knocked him into the wall of the Kame House  
and crushing the wooden wallboards. Gojitto stumbled forward, and then leaped into the air,  
flying above the others.  
Tenshinhan yelled at Vegeta. "Taiyoken!"  
Vegeta instantly realized that Gojitto was going to escape. "No, I won't let him."  
Gojitto laughed, knowing he was already free. "No, Tenshinhan, I had a different move in mind,"  
he told the two, pressing his index and middle fingers up to his forehead. Vegeta dashed at Gojitto  
in a desperate attempt to stop him, but Gojitto was gone before he got within five feet of him.  
Vegeta growled. "Dammit! He escaped!"  
  
*****  
  
Pan, Bra, and Ubuu sat in a small room on Kami's Lookout. Pan and Bra hung their heads down,  
embarrassed about getting in trouble. Ubuu shifted his gaze uneasily from one to the other, not  
sure what to do. Maybe he could provide a little comfort, but how much could he actually do to  
make them feel better? Ubuu started to speak, but Bra cut him off. "Ubuu, we're sorry that we  
endangered your fight," she said, staring into his eyes, a definite form of sorrow revealed. Ubuu  
smiled.  
"That's okay, you didn't know what you were doing. Gojitto is a very powerful foe, though, so I  
suggest you stay away and let Vegeta handle this matter."  
Bra walked over and sat next to Ubuu, brushing up against him. Ubuu moved a little to the right.  
So did Bra. Ubuu turned a little red. Bra smiled. "Thank you for saving me, Ubuu. I was really  
scared there until you came along."  
"Um..." started the hesitating Ubuu, "I- I was just looking out for you. I didn't want to see you  
get hurt."  
Bra smiled and ran her index finger up Ubuu's chest. "Thank you, Ubuu. It means so much to  
me."  
Ubuu gulped. "I, uh, gotta go!" he shouted, standing up abruptly and rushing out the door.  
Pan walked over to Bra and frowned. "What were you just doing?"  
Bra looked up at the ceiling. "Don't you think that Ubuu guy's cute?"  
"WHAT?!" shouted Pan in shock. "UBUU?!"  
"Yep," exclaimed Bra, "he'd make a great boyfriend."  
"BOYFRIEND?! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOUR TINY SHELL OF A BRAIN?!"  
"I dunno. But when he saved me, I actually saw the true Ubuu stand out. He's caring, he's kind,  
he's shy, and he has that cool mohawk."  
  
*****  
  
Trunks leapt forward, ramming his lower leg at Gohan's gut. The half-Saiyan caught Trunks'  
kick, reversed it, and sent the warrior spinning backward. Gohan surged forward, grabbing  
Trunks' head and bashing it into his own. Trunks yelled in pain and fell backward, crashing to the  
ground of the white void. Gohan wondered how there could even be a floor. He grabbed at his  
hair. It was already pretty long, down to almost the middle of his back. He figured he had better  
cut it soon. Trunks was pretty shaggy too, his hair resembling that of Mirai Trunks during the Cell  
battle.  
Gohan estimated that they had been in the ROSAT for almost six months now. Gohan sighed. His  
mind was reeling from being cutoff from life. Trunks was a pleasant reassurance, but every time  
Gohan went to sleep, his dreams were intense, and he kept thinking of Pan, and Videl, and how  
much he missed them. And he also dreamt of... Goku. For some reason, Goku was a silent  
magnet, constantly attracting Gohan's dreams into a circuit of mixed logic, which had led Gohan  
to believe that his father might be out there somewhere. Piccolo had said once, when Gohan  
spoke to him through Dende, that Goku had disappeared from the afterlife, nowhere to be found  
in either Heaven or Hell.  
Gohan sighed. His mind was raging with unanswered questions and unresolved fears. He felt cold,  
and alone, and longed to escape the closing walls of the ROSAT. But training was the only way  
he could do it.  
Trunks stood up and brushed his hair to the side with his left hand. "Hey! Are we going to  
continue or not?"  
Gohan smiled. "Yes. Let's fight."  
  



	8. Emerging from time

  
Night had sprung up, and it was already 11:00. Vegeta's power boost had dissipated, and he and  
Tenshinhan had returned to Kami's Lookout, upset that Gojitto had abandoned the battle and  
escaped. Vegeta figured that everyone should spend the night at the Lookout, in case Gojitto  
showed his face again, giving them easy access in every direction due to the winds that emerged  
from beneath the lookout.  
Pan and Bra sat in a room that Dende had told them they could spend the night in, and Ubuu used  
Instantaneous Movement, which he had learned from the Yadrats when he traveled to their planet,  
to go to both Videl's house and Bulma's house to explain the situation and to collect some  
supplies for the girls.  
"Bra, pass me the popcorn," asked Pan as the two girls sat in front of a big screen television that  
Dende just happened to have lying around and had moved into their bedroom. The room was  
painted white and was nicely decorated, with a window looking out from the second story onto  
the large open area of the lookout, and a large, comfortable-looking wooden bed in the middle of  
the room. The walls were bare except for some curtains and the window, and the floor was  
covered with a grey carpet. Pan and Bra were laying on blankets on the floor.  
"Here ya go," responded Bra, passing the bowl to Pan. Pan reached in and scooped out a batch,  
gobbling it down hastily and continuing to watch the movie they were caught up in.  
Someone knocked on the door. Bra stood up and answered it. Ubuu smiled from behind two large  
suitcases he was supporting. The young warrior carried them in and went to set them down next  
to the bed. Bra reached over and grabbed his ass, causing Ubuu to lurch upward and fall onto his  
back. Bra smiled as she stood over him. "Oops, sorry. I guess my hand slipped."  
Ubuu stood up, brushing himself off, and then headed for the door. Bra stood in his way. "Where  
are you going, Ubuu?"  
"To my room," he responded, trying to cover his red cheeks.  
"Don't you wanna sleep in here with me and Pan?" she asked, moving closer to Ubuu.  
"I, uh, I mean, uh, I don't, I don't really think, think that your, your father... I gotta go!" he  
stammered, running out the door.  
Bra laughed. Pan frowned in disgust. "Why do you do that to him?"  
"Because it's funny! He's so shy."  
"Doesn't mean you have to torture him like that."  
"But I will, because I like it. You gotta use your sensuality if you want a boyfriend, Pan."  
Pan thought about it for a moment. Maybe if she used her sensuality more instead of acting like an  
idiot in front of Trunks, he'd finally ask her out!  
Bra stripped off her clothes and climbed into the big bed. "You going to stay up all night?"  
Pan shrugged and got into the bed next to Bra. "You stay on your side of the bed, okay? I don't  
want to wake up and feel your cold skin touching mine," ordered Bra, rolling over and shutting  
off the lamp near the bed.  
  
*****  
  
Resting on the ledge overlooking the world, Vegeta sighed. Tenshinhan walked over and sat  
down. He popped the lid of a soda and took a long drink. "You thirsty? There's a fridge full of  
sodas inside."  
"Not really," replied Vegeta, not bothering to look at Tenshinhan. "You know, it's kind of funny,  
Tenshinhan."  
"What?"  
"Throughout my life on this Earth, I've always been second to Kakarotto. Now that he's dead, I  
have in a way assumed all of his responsibilities."  
"How do you figure that?"  
"Kakarotto always fought because he had something to protect. His family. His planet. I fought  
for the reason of pure greed, and the fun of destroying my enemies. Now, I'm the one who has to  
protect everyone. I am the strongest being on this planet, and the only one who can stop Gojitto."  
"Maybe you've been protecting it all along. Maybe you've just never realized it."  
  
*****  
  
Gojitto slammed his fist into the dirt. "Dammit! I lost! And to him! This dimension is different  
then the ones I've journeyed to before. This one is farther into the future. I don't understand it,  
though. I should be stronger. Logic dictates that I am superior over even Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta.  
There must be something about that new form... something keeping me from destroying him."  
The fusion sat down on the ground. The intensity of the battle between him and Vegeta had  
forced him to flee into the ZumiZubi Mountains using Instantaneous Movement. He had never  
been so humiliated. Even when he had fought Gojita as Vejitto, he had won using his superior  
skills. Gojita, although very powerful because of his overwhelming attacks, could not match  
Vejitto's speed or power, and was absorbed quickly. After that Gojitto traveled through  
numerous dimensions, though unsuccessful to find one where Kakarotto or Vegeta even existed.  
This time, he had to have them now. He had no idea when he might find another Kakarotto and  
Vegeta. Hopefully, he could collect the dragonballs and wish back Kakarotto from the afterlife,  
and then fuse with him and Vegeta. That was the only way Gojitto would allow this to end.  
The evil fusion stared blankly into the icy depths of the ZumiZubi Mountains. He needed to heal.  
So, sitting down and relaxing, he waited.  
  
*****  
  
Dende smiled as Piccolo emerged into the metaphysical realm where Dende stood, awaiting his  
friend. Piccolo didn't smile. "So, you say an interdimensional menace is in our midst."  
"Yes," replied Dende. "A fusion of Vegeta and Goku from another dimension, causing panic  
across the world. I thought you would like to help."  
"Explain to me the current situation."  
"Gohan and Trunks are training in the ROSAT, and Vegeta, Ubuu, and Tenshinhan are here as  
well, waiting for them to get out. Goten will be here shortly, and Mr Popo and I were hoping you  
would care to join the fight."  
Piccolo scratched his head. "Though I relish having to leave this place unprotected, I'm sure the  
Kaioshins wouldn't mind letting me out for a few days to help out."  
"Excellent!" shouted Dende in delight. Piccolo smirked. "You'd better be prepared, Dende. If this  
guy is as resourceful as Vegeta and as formidable as Goku, then you can bet he'll be a true  
challenge."  
"But Vegeta has already surpassed him in strength."  
"Maybe he has, and maybe he hasn't. Maybe Gojitto hasn't revealed his true power."  
"Do you think that's possible?" asked Dende with a feeling of dread.  
"Very," replied Piccolo, "so be careful. Now I must leave you. Take care, my friend, for I will see  
you soon."  
And with those final words, Piccolo faded into nothing, and Dende awoke from the metaphysical  
realm.  
  
*****  
  
As the sun blazed brightly through the window, the sounds of people waking to a new day could  
be heard imitating across the planet. Pan yawned and opened her eyes, staring at the white ceiling.  
Then she remembered where she was, sleeping in one of the guest rooms on Kami's Lookout.  
The young Saiyan girl crawled out of bed and looked out the window. She could see Dende and  
Tenshinhan chatting in the courtyard. She smiled, and for a while, she forgot about the crisis at  
hand.  
Pan turned around and looked over at her friend, still asleep, snoring like a pig, and completely  
naked. Pan sighed with irritation and went over to her suitcase. Videl had packed it, and had filled  
it with Pan's most humiliating clothes. Dresses, bonnets, and other girly accessories that Pan  
didn't want to wear. Eventually, she picked out a white sundress, the least embarrassing of all the  
items in her wardrobe. Taking off her clothes from yesterday, Pan slipped on the dress, grumbling  
over how stupid it made her feel. She pulled on her boots and headed out the door to see the  
others.  
It was already 9:45 when Pan came out to see the others. Dende was still involved in a deep  
conversation with Tenshinhan, with Pan thought she heard the word "missile" mentioned a few  
times. Vegeta stared aimlessly off the ledge, his usual position, and Ubuu leaned up against the  
wall of the house.  
Vegeta noticed Pan and called for her. "Pan! Where is my daughter?"  
"Um, she's still asleep."  
"Her brother will be out shortly. Go retrieve her."  
"Okay," returned Pan, fearing Vegeta's wraith for some reason.  
As Pan ran back to get Bra, Ubuu stopped her. Pan smiled at the young boy. "Hi Ubuu.  
Something I can do for you?"  
Ubuu rubbed his hand over his neck. "Yeah, there is. I was just wondering... does Bra like me?"  
Pan laughed, and Ubuu lowered his head. She slapped him on the back. "No! No! Bra likes you!"  
"Really?" Ubuu perked up.  
"Yeah. She especially likes your mohawk."  
"Wow!"  
"Do you like her?"  
"Yes! She's beautiful, like an angel. I've liked her since the first moment I laid my eyes on her!"  
"Cool. Devotion," noted Pan.  
"Could you put in a good word for me? Please?"  
"Sure, Ubuu buddy! I'll make Bra like you so much she'll want to date you!"  
"DATE?!" shouted Ubuu, fainting.  
Pan laughed, running off to her room. She slammed open the door. "Hey Bra, guess what? Ubuu  
li--" Pan halted as she caught sight of Bra, lying on the floor naked and watching television.  
"BRA?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! TRUNKS AND MY DAD WILL BE OUT  
OF THAT ROOM SOON AND ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND IN THE NUDE?!"  
Bra smiled. "Hey, Pan. It's time already? I'd better get dressed," said Bra, standing up.  
"Good God," groaned Pan.  
  
*****  
  
Tenshinhan grinned as Goten walked up to him and Dende. "Hey, Goten. Did you just get here?"  
Goten smiled. "Yeah. I had a date that, uh, went through the night. So what's going on?"  
Tenshinhan's expression deepened. "Trouble. There's a new villain, and he's out to destroy Earth.  
His moves are odd, and we aren't sure why he hasn't struck yet, but Vegeta has been able to keep  
him at bay."  
Goten's eyes were wide. "Damn, I didn't realize it was so urgent."  
"And now it's up to us to stop him. The problem is we can't locate his power because of its  
intensity. Vegeta's concentrating, but it's hard to find this guy's power level unless he's close."  
"Everyone! Gohan and Trunks are emerging now!" exclaimed Mr Popo. The entire group huddled  
around the door. Bra and Pan darted downstairs just in time to watch the door swing open and  
the two warriors step out.  
Gohan looked at everyone. "Um, hi guys. What's new?"  
"Dad, your hair!" shouted Pan, pointing at Gohan's overflowing hair mass, almost as long as a  
Super Saiyan 3's. Trunks was almost as bad, his hair down to the small of his back. Pan smiled  
when she saw him. Trunks grinned. "I guess we need to get our hair cut."  
"I can do that," acknowledged Tenshinhan, "I'm quite good at it."  
"But you don't have any hair," Goten noticed.  
"Don't question my skill," grumbled Tien.  
Vegeta grinned. "You have improved vastly, Trunks."  
Trunks flexed his muscles. "Thank you, father."  
Gohan perked up. "What have we missed?"  
"A fight," started Ubuu, "between Vegeta and Gojitto. They went head to head and Vegeta was  
the winner in the end."  
"Good," observed Gohan. The half-Saiyan turned to Goten. "You will go in now with Trunks.  
You both require more training, especially you. It will be like before, so train hard, because I can  
already see that this battle isn't going to be an easy one."  
Vegeta smirked. "You are hiding something, aren't you, Gohan? You have gained some sort of  
powerup, haven't you."  
Gohan's face turned to stone. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Vegeta."  
Pan walked up to Trunks. "Trunks, it's good to see you again."  
Trunks laughed. "Pan! You're wearing a dress! Hahahahahaha!!"  
Pan frowned. "You jerk! It was the least humiliating thing in my wardrobe!" she sighed. "Things  
couldn't get any worse."  
A gust of wind picked up, blowing up Pan's dress and revealing her pink flower underwear.  
Trunks exploded with laughter, causing Pan to blush and run away crying to her room. Bra  
walked up to Trunks and slapped him. "You jerk! Don't you even know that Pan has a huge crush  
on you?!" She turned angrily and ran off after Pan.  
"Crush?" squeaked Trunks.  
Gohan looked at Vegeta. "So, you think I've reached a new level?"  
"Exactly."  
"Well, you're wrong. Not this time. I think my hidden power has finally whittled out. I'm on  
empty, Vegeta."  
"I don't believe you, Gohan."  
"Then I guess you'll have to wait and see."  
  



	9. Gojitto's Ultmate Ascencion

  
Morning. Gojitto leered over Gemini Town as he cracked his knuckles. The time was right to  
resume the battle. Vegeta would lose this time, Gojitto was sure of that. Never again would he be  
humiliated like yesterday. Such a fate could not be allowed. But now that he had achieved his  
power boost, nothing could stand in his way. The end would be soon.  
  
*****  
  
"Gojitto! He's to the west!" shouted Vegeta as he sensed Gojitto's ki grow immensely stronger.  
Gohan gazed in awe. "You're kidding!"  
"No! Now let's go!" yelled Vegeta, turning Super Saiyan and blasting off into the sky. Gohan and  
Tenshinhan ran after him, eager to put an end to this futile battle.  
"Be careful, Ubuu," said Bra as Ubuu prepared to follow the others. Ubuu smiled. "I'll be fine,"  
he commented before blazing into the air.  
Trunks and Goten stared in shock as they sensed Gojitto's ki. "Man! It's huge! We'd better get to  
work right away!" shouted Goten as he headed toward the ROSAT. Dende waved. "See you two  
later!"  
The winds gave Vegeta a dramatic push forward as he flew away from Kami's Lookout. He  
smiled. "Well, Gojitto, it seems like you are foolish enough to challenge me again. Very well. The  
pleasure of killing you will be all mine."  
Gohan looked over at Vegeta. The Saiyan warrior was clad in his old blue sleeveless outfit, and  
either it was his imagination, or had Vegeta actually grown some hair? The prince looked just like  
he had when he fought Buu, plus a few wrinkles. The whole Saiyan aging gene thing wasn't so  
bad, Gohan decided. The half-Saiyan had increased his power greatly in the ROSAT, but he  
doubted that he had the necessary drive to beat Gojitto. Vegeta, more likely, after surviving one  
fight with Gojitto, was far more likely to win. Although, Gohan thought, the whole situation itself  
seemed odd. Why was Gojitto so weak? Why did he lose to Vegeta so easily, even though he was  
a quadri-fusion? He should have won in Super Saiyan 2, because that was like having the  
combined strength of 4 SS2 against one SS4. Gohan was staring to wonder how much power the  
Super Saiyan 4 form actually increased a person's power. This fight wasn't one to be taken  
lightly. Gojitto would fight hard. Gohan had to make sure that Vegeta didn't lose his head.  
Vegeta caught sight of Gojitto standing atop a skyscraper and set down juxtaposed from the evil  
fusion. "So, Gojitto, you once again show your face, so does that mean you are ready to lose  
again?"  
Gojitto smiled. "I think this time I will win, Vegeta."  
"And what gives you that idea?"  
"Since our last battle, I have recovered completely, and grown in strength from such a brutal  
beating. The world is viewed as a whole, but I see it as an empty. I will conquer this dimension,  
and then fuse with every Kakarotto and Vegeta throughout all of time and space!"  
Vegeta scuffed at the remark. "Whatever." He immediately bludgeoned outward, his body bulging  
in all places, his hair growing long and golden. Vegeta was Super Saiyan 3. But the Saiyan didn't  
stop there. He kept pushing himself, forcing his body further into its primal urge. His hair began  
to turn black again, and a red tail sprouted from his pants. Hair could be seen beneath his loose  
tank top, and Gohan, Ubuu, and Tenshinhan could easily see that Vegeta had finally accomplished  
transforming into a Super Saiyan 4 without any sort of mechanical age merely by focusing his  
power into reaching such a power.  
"My God, Vegeta," Gohan said, stricken with shock, "You've done it. You've mastered control  
of Super Saiyan 4."  
Vegeta smirked as Gojitto floated closer. Finally, Gojitto stopped about twenty feet from the  
Super 4, his hair flashing yellow and bringing him to Super Saiyan 2. Gojitto brought up his fists  
in a defensive position, his eyes pleading for Vegeta to strike. Vegeta needed no urging, he was  
glad to make the first move, ramming forward into Gojitto's chest. Gojitto barely blocked the  
attack, and was instantly hit with a flurry of punches and kicks, the two Saiyans moving like  
lightning in their battle. In the air, Gojitto had a strict advantage, his maneuvering techniques  
greatly increased due to the extra space. Vegeta, though, was fitted to combat in all playing fields,  
and did not take especial notice to Gojitto's extra help, which the prince himself deemed a minor  
tip of the scales for which he had already broken with his own immense strength.  
Tenshinhan whispered to Gohan. "Son Gohan, do you think Gojitto's hiding something from us?"  
Gohan frowned. "Yes. I'm sure of it. He can go Super Saiyan 3."  
Tenshinhan's eyes shot open wide. "What?! No way!"  
"Yes, I am without doubt. And if he can achieve Super Saiyan 3, Vegeta will not likely be able to  
stop him, even if we all work together."  
Ubuu floated over to the others, apparently having heard the whole conversation. "So you're  
saying we can't beat him?"  
"Not necessarily. In Super Saiyan, it all depends on how much control you have over your power.  
If Gojitto has yet to master Super Saiyan 3, then he will be significantly weaker. Another  
disadvantage is that Super Saiyan 3 can only stay in his form for an elapsed time period.  
Eventually, their power dissipates like in Super Saiyan 4, and they return to Super Saiyan 2."  
"So maybe we can win!"  
"Wait and see, Ubuu."  
Gojitto darted forward, lunging and twisting his arms and legs at Vegeta, trying to hit him. But  
Vegeta was moving too fast, and Gojitto couldn't lay a finger on him. With one swift punch,  
Gojitto smashed into the ground, clutching his chest and groaning. Vegeta laughed. "You fool!  
You aren't even stronger then that Ii-Shenron! I should put you out of your misery!"  
Gojitto shrugged. "You could do that. Or..." His body instantly begin to glow with an inflamed  
golden aura again. Vegeta glared angrily. Another one of Gojitto's escape plans? No. Gojitto's  
hair began to flash black and yellow, and then began to extend, until a horrified Vegeta was  
looking upon a Super Saiyan 3 Gojitto.  
Gojitto grabbed some of his new hair and felt it. "Hmm... so this is what it feels like to be Super  
Saiyan 3... my Kakarotto side could hardly remember. But it seems as though the temporary  
cripple that kept me on the lowest form of Super Saiyan 2 has passed, and now I have grown a  
substantial amount of power to add to my name. I do believe the playing field is once again turned  
in my advantage, Vegeta-chan."  
Vegeta backed off in awe. "How- how did you- you-"  
"Reach SS3?" Gojitto said, finishing Vegeta's sentence. "I actually owe it to you. If you hadn't  
beaten me up so much, I would have never reached this point. To admit the truth, I was quite  
amazed to discover that you were stronger than me. But for some reason, the multiple fusions  
have stumped my power boost so that it becomes harder to increase strength. Because of you, I  
reached full SS2 and then SS3. So, thank you Vegeta."  
Gojitto grabbed the Super 4 and flung him into a building. Launching ki blast after ki blast,  
Gojitto watched in triumph as the building crumbled upon Vegeta. Gohan and the others stared in  
shock. Gohan grimaced. "I guess it's my turn."  
  



	10. Gohan's Secret

  
Gohan a stiff, blank expression on his face, floated down to the surface of the Earth to face  
Gojitto. The fusion laughed. "Gohan? Now you expect to beat me? Please! I have already  
achieved a power even greater than your Super Saiyan 4! You cannot win, no matter what!"  
Gohan suddenly smiled. "Maybe. I'll let you be the judge." Instantly, Gohan's hair had extended  
to that of SS3. Gojitto smiled to see someone with such courage. Gohan kept powering up, and  
eventually achieved the same form of SS4 that Vegeta had reached. Gohan looked at his hands,  
then looked up at the grinning Gojitto.  
Without a moment of hesitation, Gohan raced toward his opponent, striking blows all over  
Gojitto's body, displaying incredible power, leaving Tenshinhan and Ubuu to gaze in awe. Gohan  
bashed his fist into Gojitto's face, instantly spinning sideways to strike at the fusion's back with a  
roundhouse kick. Gojitto didn't budge from his spot. Gohan stopped attacking. Gojitto was  
having sport with him, and not even taking the fight seriously! Gohan knew he stood little chance.  
But he had to try.  
Launching himself into the air, Gohan rained down upon Gojitto with a shower of huge ki balls,  
each carrying the packed intensity of a kamehameha. The ground exploded with power, but not  
enough to destroy the Earth. Gohan continued hurling the balls for several minutes before ceasing.  
He had eminently lowered his power, and he could only hoped that he had hurt Gojitto in some  
way.  
But, to the Saiyan's dismay, when the smoke cleared, Gojitto was floating in midair over the  
crater Gohan's attacks had created. The fusion was unharmed. Gohan stared in shock. "No...  
effect... I can't believe it..."  
Neither could Tenshinhan and Ubuu, who had landed on a nearby building to watch the fight.  
"How could he," started Tenshinhan.  
"be this strong?" finished Ubuu.  
Gohan lowered his head. "I have one other option." The half-Saiyan groaned for a moment, and  
then powered down to his regular form. Gojitto cocked his head upward. This was an odd move  
for him to make, Gohan knew, but he had no other option but to resort to this.  
Slowly, he floated down to the Earth, landing and bending his legs apart so that he stood in a half-crouching position, bringing his arms inward so that his elbows touched the sides of his chest.  
Then the ground erupted around him, a crater forming in his wake, rocks flying up into the air and  
blasting into dust while Gohan continued to power up. He didn't scream, instead he gritted his  
teeth and groaned, pressing his body farther and farther past its normal limits.  
"What's Gohan doing?" Tenshinhan thought to himself. "He already shifted out of Super Saiyan 4  
and now he's powering up again?! What the Hell's he trying to do?!"  
Gohan cringed. Now was the only opportunity he might have to use this! Gojitto had to be  
stopped now! Suddenly, Gohan's body flared with electricity, the burning embers of his new  
power destroying all of the land around him. Gojitto glared at Gohan with a smiled. Mystic  
Gohan? Who was the boy kidding? He still stood no chance!  
Then it happened. Gohan's hair grew out, the electricity around him becoming so fierce that it  
acted as a separate entity, ripping apart the planet's surface. Gohan's body surged with power,  
and Gojitto still failed to comprehend what was happening. But Tenshinhan was able to see it.  
"He did it... Mystic 2."  
Gohan didn't feel that smiling was necessary. He didn't know whether or not he was as powerful  
as Gojitto, or even if he was as strong as Vegeta. All he knew was that he would have to exert  
himself to the fullest extent, press every limit of his body, and kill Gojitto even if it meant  
sacrificing his own life. He yelled, running forward and punching and kicking Gojitto with his  
power, slamming his fists across Gojitto's face. Gojitto flew backward, then ricocheted forward,  
flipping over Gohan's head and landing behind him. Gohan didn't turn, merely jutted his elbow  
backward into Gojitto's chest. The villain took it half sided and moved to the left, throwing his  
clenched fist upside Gohan's head and sending him flying into a building. The half-Saiyan lightly  
touched the side of the swaying edifice, running like a cheetah up toward the roof and leaping  
onto it. Gojitto landed ahead of him, wrenching back his right arm and swinging it at the young  
warrior, causing Gohan to leap under his assault, roll behind him, and slam his legs full-force into  
the back of Gojitto's head. The fusion fell forward but was up again a second later, firing a  
sequence of thin red beams at Gohan. Gohan zanzokened in between them all, crunching in the  
roof as he crouched and sprang up, choking his fist into Gojitto's chin.  
Gojitto sprang backward and kicked up the cement ground with a burst of ki, temporarily blinding  
Gohan as Gojitto rushed him head-on, hurling him off the building and slamming him into the  
ground about two-hundred feet below. Gohan yelled in pain, kicking the evil fusion off of his  
chest and flying backward.  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAA!!" screamed Gohan as he fired his father's trademark attack  
at Gojitto. The fusion screamed and fired his own kamehameha, equal in strength, size, and  
texture to Gohan's. Gohan pushed against Gojitto's with all of his might, refusing to relinquish  
the fight and leave Earth defenseless.  
"YAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Gohan, pressing with all of his might. His mind was raging  
with intensity, his body exploding with power. Tenshinhan and Ubuu flew into the air as the  
building beneath them crumbled.  
Gojitto shouted at Gohan. "Boy! You can't win! I am the superior warrior!"  
Gohan struggled to keep his stamina, realizing that he couldn't overpower the fusion. Slowly, his  
foothold began to break off, the ground around him giving away as Gohan was shot into the  
buildings behind him, Gojitto's kamehameha wave destroying everything in sight. Tenshinhan and  
Ubuu stared in awe, their last hope of victory fading as Gohan's body disappeared in a massive ki  
explosion. A tear ran down Tenshinhan's eye. He had just witnessed the death of his friend's son,  
and he was unable to prevent it in any way, reminding him of how weak he really was. Tenshinhan  
gritted his teeth. No. He had to try something. He couldn't let young Gohan's death go  
unavenged!  
"DIE!!" shouted Tenshinhan, flying from his position and zapping straight forward at Gojitto.  
Gojitto looked up, smiling, and grabbed the three-eyed warrior's fist in mid-punch, flinging him  
into the air. Tenshinhan twisted upside-down and landed on his hands, flipping onto his feet and  
spinning around to face Gojitto, only to feel the stiffening crack of his ribs as Gojitto rammed his  
arm into Tenshinhan's abdomen.  
Tenshinhan collapsed to the ground, choking and grousing in pain. Ubuu looked at his friend, shot  
to the ground with a single swing of Gojitto's fist. Ubuu gazed in awe, his young, fear-ridden  
mind absorbing all of the pain he had witnessed in the last twenty minutes watching all of his allies  
fall, one by one, to Gojitto's fist. Tenshinhan, struggling to regain a standing position, was now  
completely at Gojitto's mercy. One more hit could end his life. Ubuu couldn't bear it; his mind, an  
unopened ball of rage, suddenly erupting into the full-fledged evil that Kid Buu once possessed.  
Ubuu's body bulged out with muscles, Ubuu's power level soaring as he let loose with a rage he  
had never known himself to possess.  
The fusion also must have realized this, for he immediately looked up, sensing the tremendous  
power Ubuu was exerting now, as he hovered over his injured friend and the evil that was Gojitto.  
Like lightning, he struck, no momentary pause for emphasis, just a simple headlong rush at  
Gojitto, Ubuu's mind no longer complying to natural physics, and crushing in the ribs on the right  
side of Gojitto's chest, hurling him back into a pile of debris near one of the many disintegrated  
buildings. Tenshinhan gazed admirably at his companion, Ubuu's hair blowing in the wind, his  
unnerved looked staring into the abyss, knowing fully that his foe still lived. Gojitto rocketed from  
the dreg, his eyes filled with frustration, and his fists slamming Ubuu's head back and forth  
between them. Ubuu managed to duck out of striking range, jamming his hand toward Gojitto's  
chest, only to have Gojitto grab his arm and snap the bones in half. Ubuu grimaced and fell to the  
ground. Gojitto smashed his boot into Ubuu's chest over and over again. Tenshinhan screamed  
for Gojitto to stop. The fusion didn't listen, continuing to crush in Ubuu's chest. Ubuu's  
expression was now that of a corpse, his mouth filled with his own blood, his struggle to speak  
leaving him choking as Gojitto kept on attacking.  
Tenshinhan stood fully upright, setting aside his stinging pain in hopes of saving his young friend's  
life. He smiled. "Ubuu, you will live." Then he cupped his hands together into a sort of triangular  
shape, looking through them as though they were binoculars.  
"I see... the field... the fighters... the target..." sighed Tenshinhan, staring straight at Gojitto. "Let  
this work! KIKOHO!!" screamed Tenshinhan as a bright field of light slammed into Gojitto,  
throwing him backward.  
"KIKOHO!!"  
"KIKOHO!!"  
"KIKOHO!!"  
"KIKOHO!!"  
Tenshinhan was literally hitting Gojitto with everything he had. But it wasn't enough. By the  
fourth Kikoho, Gojitto was already walking against its power, and then Tenshinhan had exerted  
all of the energy he could, his body falling to the ground and lying motionless. Gojitto looked at  
the still body and nudged it with his foot. "Idiot. He should never have tried to challenge me. Now  
he has paid for it in blood."  
Gojitto lifted his head tat the sky. "Well, it seems as though there are some other noteworthy  
warriors on this planet. Trunks and Goten, I'd guess. A few minor power levels... and they're all  
gathered on Kami's Lookout, just waiting to be destroyed." The fusion held his index and middle  
fingers up to his head, concentrated, and disappeared into thin air.  
  
*****  
  
"Gohan..."  
The injured half-Saiyan struggled to open his eyes. He couldn't feel much below his waist. He  
didn't even know if there was anything left beneath his chest.  
"Gohan..."  
Where was that voice coming from? It sounded so familiar. But who was it? Gohan continued to  
struggle, and eventually forced open his eyes. What he saw in front of him chilled his blood.  
"Gohan... it is good to see you alive, my son."  
Gohan stared in a mixture of awe and fear at the vision of his father, a lone figure, half shadowed  
by the building Gohan was lying inside. The floors had all collapsed from the inside, and that left  
Gohan lying in a pile of rubble. His father loomed just in front of him, sitting on a cinder block,  
clad in his blue oriental shirt and yellow pants. His eyes showed an expression of kindness and  
care, but his face was more of a solemn tone. Gohan was afraid he might be hallucinating.  
"Father... is it really you?"  
Goku smiled and approached his son. "Yes, Gohan, it's me. I am here for you."  
"But how can you be alive?"  
"I'm not. I'm speaking to you through your mind and your eyes. I am in a far away world, a realm  
surpassing Heaven and Hell, and I can never return to you among the living. Son, the world is  
dying, and you are the only one who can save it from Gojitto's onslaught."  
"But he said that he would destroy the galaxy unless he managed to fuse with you and Vegeta."  
"I know. But he would destroy it anyway, son."  
Goku pressed his right hand against Gohan's head, and in a minute Gohan could feel the feeling  
return to his legs and his energy return to his body. He stood up and smiled at his father. "Father,  
you don't have any idea how long I've waited to talk to you again."  
"I know, Gohan. But you must save Earth. You are the only one. Please, go now."  
"Yes, father."  
Two final words, signaling his agreement, and Goku faded into air, leaving Gohan alone in the  
shattered edifice. Gohan smiled and looked up at the sky. Then he flew out a hole in the building  
and went to collect his friends.  
He landed in the clearing where Ubuu and Tenshinhan's bodies laid. Their bodies were still, and  
Gohan doubted whether or not they could still be alive.  
"Given up yet, boy?"  
Gohan spun around to face the bloody but living form of Vegeta, perched atop a lightpost. He  
leapt down and landed next to Gohan. "How did it feel to be defeated by your father?"  
"That... thing'... is not my father. Part of him may have once been Goku, but now it is a fusion of  
pure evil, that must be stopped."  
"I see your wounds are healed. Are you hiding something?"  
"Not really. Nor do I care to discuss it with you," cited Gohan, crouching over Ubuu and turning  
him over. Lifeless eyes looked back at him. Gohan placed his hand over Ubuu's forehead and the  
boy surged with Gohan's energy.  
"You're giving them your energy?" Vegeta questioned.  
"It's the only way to save them."  
Gohan and Vegeta watched as Ubuu groaned and sat up. He looked at Gohan. "Son Gohan?  
You're alive? What happened? The last thing I recall was being beaten by Gojitto."  
"Yes, but I healed you. You're okay now," explained Gohan, walking over to Tenshinhan and  
performing the same procedure. Tenshinhan stood up next to the others, thanking Gohan.  
"What now? Where's Gojitto?"  
"No doubt in my mind that he headed to Kami's Lookout to take out the other warriors."  
"But our friends are all there!" shouted Tenshinhan.  
"Yes. They're all in danger. Ubuu, can you teleport us all to Kami's Lookout? We need to get  
there as soon as possible."  
"Yes," said Ubuu, "Grab on."  
Vegeta, Gohan, and Tenshinhan set their hands on Ubuu's shoulders, and Ubuu concentrated,  
instantly teleporting him and his friends to Kami's Lookout.  
  



	11. Invitation

  
Pan looked around. "When will those guys be finished training?" she asked Bra.  
Bra sighed. "Beats me. About another 23 hours, maybe?"  
"I can't believe Trunks acted like such a jerk back there."  
"Well, he didn't know how you felt back then."  
"Didn't know how I felt back THEN?!" shouted Pan, turning to face Bra. "You didn't tell him I  
LIKE HIM, did you?!"  
"Well, I was trying to gain sympathy..."  
"AGGHH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD HIM!! I'M SOOOOO EMBARRASSED!! I  
COULD JUST DIE!!"  
"It's not that bad."  
"WHAT?!"  
Dende and Mr Popo walked over to Pan and Bra, who were sitting at a table on the Lookout.  
"What's with all of the commotion?" asked Dende. "Is something wrong?"  
"Oh! Um, no," responded Pan.  
"Good. Now girls, I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine..." requested Dende,  
moving to the side as a caped figure emerged from the shadows of the palace. Pan and Bra stared  
in shock. It was Piccolo, alive and well! Pan gasped, her breath leaving her.  
"Piccolo! Weren't you dead?"  
Piccolo turned to look at her, his expression running shivers down her spine. "Yes, and I still am.  
King Yama allowed me to leave the afterlife for three days in order to help my friends."  
"Oh... hehe... how nice..." stammered Pan.  
Piccolo twitched. "What is that?" he growled, spinning around and running over to the side of the  
Lookout and glaring down, as if trying to see through the clouds. "That power... it's  
tremendous..."  
"That must be Gojitto," replied Dende, joining Piccolo at the edge. "His power is intense, isn't  
it?"  
Piccolo grunted. "Yes, unimaginable for you, because you can't even begin to feel it, Dende. I can  
sense his total power, and it's almost deadly to the mind."  
Piccolo stopped sweating. "What?? It's gone!!"  
"WHAT?!" shouted the others in unison.  
"Oh no... it's... here," observed Piccolo as he spun around to see the figure that materialized next  
to Mr Popo.  
The tall, lean shadow grinned at Piccolo. "Piccolo. Long time, no see," said Gojitto as he  
approached the Namek. "You heroes just keep popping up, don't you? But you are the only one  
left, though."  
"You mean... Gohan is dead?"  
"Correct. So are Vegeta, Tenshinhan, and Ubuu."  
"Dad..." sniffed Pan as tears ran down her eyes.  
"Daddy..." Bra began to wail as she imagined her father's crippled body lying in a pool of blood.  
"No... daddy, you can't leave me... Ubuu..."  
Piccolo snarled. "Dende, grab the girls and get out of this place, now! I'll hold this creature off  
for as long as I can!" cried the Namek, clutching his fists and rushing headlong at Gojitto. The  
Saiyan/Fusion moved instantly to the side, ramming his leg into Piccolo's back and sending him  
sprawling onto the tiled floor. Dende and Mr Popo grabbed the girls and ran toward one of the  
buildings, Mr Popo calling his magic carpet and jumping onto it alongside Pan and Bra while  
Dende flew beside them.  
Gojitto smiled as they flew off. "No matter. I'll get them soon."  
Piccolo made no response.  
"What's wrong, Piccolo? Did you expect me to be weaker? I'm positive that you realize you  
stand no chance, and that is why you have so nobly decided to stay behind and sacrifice yourself,  
thereby allowing your already dead body to fade into nothingness."  
Piccolo glared. Gojitto was correct. Piccolo knew that he had absolutely no chance of success,  
and that Gojitto was at least four times his strength in Super Saiyan 3 form. There were no other  
options. There was no way to save the universe. Only stall.  
Suddenly, four figures appeared behind Gojitto. The fusion spun around to face them, awed to  
find the faces of Son Gohan, Vegeta, Tenshinhan, and Ubuu all gazing back at him.  
"No... how can you all be alive?"  
"We are resourceful, Gojitto. Do not think that you can conquer the universe so simply. We  
won't give up until our bodies do," shouted Gohan, stepping forward and flaring up to Mystic 2  
form. Gojitto was in complete shock. Collecting himself, he smiled.  
"This battlefield is not suited for your demise. I want to see all of you die nobly. I could kill you  
now, but I want your world to feel your pain. Meet me in the ZumiZubi Mountains tomorrow at  
noon. Then we will fight. I will kill you all." With that, he once again faded away. Piccolo gaped  
in shock.  
"Bastard," grunted Gohan as he powered down. Then he saw Piccolo. "Piccolo! You're here! It's  
so good to see you!"  
Piccolo stepped forward. "Gohan... you're so strong now."  
"I know. I've been training in the ROSAT. Trunks and Goten are inside right now."  
Piccolo smiled. "It appears as though you are in better control of the situation than I expected.  
Gojitto said that he had killed you."  
"Almost. He was careless."  
"Then we have a chance to win."  
"Yes, but we'll have to continue training."  
"I have the ideal place. There is a place on Earth where you can train, and it increases your power  
ten times as much as it would normally. It is not as good as the ROSAT, but it is all we can hope  
to achieve at this point." The Namek turned to Ubuu. "I watched you. You have learned Instant  
Transmission. Go fetch Dende, Mr Popo, and the girls. They flew away from the palace when  
Gojitto arrived. Hurry." The young boy obliged immediately and disappeared.  
"So now what?" asked Vegeta tensely.  
"We will prepare... for the final battle."  
  
*****  
  
Soon, the entire group was gathered. Trunks and Goten remained in the ROSAT, unable to join  
the others until ten in the morning the next day, when the situation would be fully explained to  
them both. The others: Gohan, Vegeta, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, Ubuu, Dende, Mr Popo, Pan, and  
Bra, were all gathered in the palace on Kami's Lookout to discuss what they would do the next  
day.  
"It is impossible to defeat that freak! Gohan powered up to Mystic 2 and still wasn't able to  
win!!" exclaimed Tenshinhan.  
"Yes. Super Saiyan 4 was not capable of matching such a power either," Vegeta sighed. Bra  
patted him on the back.  
Ubuu spoke. "If we all attacked at once..."  
"... he'd swat us aside in one, swift motion," finished Piccolo. "He won't fall for any tricks. He  
knows us all too well."  
"Then we can only win with pure force," noted Gohan.  
"Pure force nothing! So far, that hasn't worked! Gojitto has beaten us once again, so how can we  
be sure he won't annihilate us the next time we meet?" shouted Vegeta.  
"We need to rely on our numbers! Apparently we have nothing else to fight with!" replied a  
stressed-out Gohan.  
"Listen up, now's not the time to talk. If you're all ready, we'll get going down to the Sacred  
Realm and begin training."  
The others nodded in agreement. They all had to admit that extra training wouldn't hurt. "I want  
to go too!" shouted Pan, running up to her father.  
"The girl isn't going," ordered Piccolo, his back turned to the young Saiyan girl. "I won't allow it.  
She's useless."  
"Piccolo, Pan's not useless!" said Gohan, "she helped out father more than once! Let her come. It  
won't effect you any."  
"Gohan..."  
"Maybe you should stop being such a hardened bastard for a second and think straight!" shouted  
Gohan, shoving Piccolo backward.  
Piccolo gazed at Gohan with a rather amazed expression, as did the rest of the people on the  
Lookout. Gohan had never even shown violence toward Piccolo before, but now his fury was  
clear, and it was more than apparent that Gohan was terribly upset over the whole ordeal. His  
father, not his father, the world seemingly breaking apart before his face.  
"I... I'm sorry. Let's just get going," said Gohan, turning to the others.  
"Right," returned Piccolo, flying into the air as the others followed close behind. Gohan watched  
the others go. Dende set his hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
"Are you okay?"  
"It's just too much," Gohan whispered to himself, blasting off into the air after the others.  
  



	12. The Mystic Realm

The Mystic Realm. A secret grotto in which one could increase his training ten fold. For eons, its  
clandestine had never been fully utilized; only now, the wise and powerful Piccolo had learned of  
its powers from another being in Hell, and had decided to use its gravitational strength to aid his  
allies while the Namek remained on this world. Piccolo looked over the rife land in awe. Lush  
gardens of grass and flowers, trees reaching the clouds themselves, rivers winding down into the  
valleys nearby. The Mystic Realm was a paradise. In order to reach it, Piccolo had led the other  
warriors down a long and winding path through a small, dark cave. No wonder no one else knew  
about it. The air inside was so thin that any normal man would have died halfway through. The  
others were equally astonished, but now was not the time to admire nature. Now was the time to  
train, and to prepare for the final battle.  
"Okay, there's no time to waste. We'll pair up and train. Now let's go!" shouted Piccolo as he  
blasted off toward the forest. Gohan gazed at his fast fading form. He had already regretted his  
actions earlier. But he had done it because of Pan. She meant so much to him, and now it was up  
to him to protect her.  
Gohan set his arm on Pan's shoulder and she turned to face him. "Pan, let's start training. I want  
you to know I intend to press your every limit, because you're going to need to grow as strong as  
possible if you want to become a Super Saiyan.  
Pan smiled. "I understand."  
"Ubuu, let's get some training done," suggested Tenshinhan. Ubuu nodded and flew into the sky  
to grapple with the three-eyed warrior.  
Vegeta sneered. "It seems as though I am left to train myself. So be it. I will become even  
stronger than before! Nothing will stand in my way!"  
  
*****  
  
Gojitto. A silent statue sitting on a boulder, his eyes set on the blazing blue sky above him. His  
face was blank, unlike his mind, which was raging with such thoughts of his past, present, and  
future. The others could never win, could they? Gojitto had already reached the point where he  
was superior to the others. Yet it was Gohan's determination, his intrinsic potential to fight and to  
protect, that truly set Gojitto's mind at a state of unrest.  
The part of Goku knew that Gohan was a powerful weapon, and the fact that he had actually been  
able to last in battle against Super Saiyan 3 Gojitto had proven it. If he grew stronger, he might  
even surpass Gojitto himself. That was something Gojitto feared more than anything in the world.  
To know that he had no chance of success. Vegeta's fear of failure mixed with Goku's fear for his  
friends, though that emotion was now turned basically to Gojitto himself.  
The fusion rammed his fist into the boulder beneath him, shattering it instantly, and Gojitto floated  
to the ground, his blank face suddenly filling with rage, quiet at first, and then steadily louder,  
until his unkept fury had become a cannon, a weapon, and a glowing embryo of self-exuberance.  
This could be his only chance to increase his power for a long time. His craving for power was at  
a peak. His craving to fuse had grown even larger, so immense that he couldn't control it  
anymore. Such feelings made him believe that he didn't even control his body anymore. But that  
couldn't be! Gojitto was an entity! A spirit! An undying power! This was not how his life would  
die! He would triumph, and if he was unable to fuse with Vegeta and Goku, then maybe Gohan  
would prove an invaluable resource.  
  
*****  
  
Tenshinhan darted forward, appearing right in front of Ubuu and ramming his fist forward at the  
young warrior. Ubuu grabbed his hand and shoved his knee deep into Tenshinhan's chest, sending  
the bald fighter spiraling backward into a large tree. The impact splintered the roots of the two-hundred foot tree, causing it to split in half and plummet into the river below. Tenshinhan leapt up  
into the air and hovered above Ubuu, screaming "KIKOHO!!"  
Ubuu took the impact of a monumental blast, knocking the boy into the forest. Ubuu lay stunned  
for a few moments, then sat up and scratched his head. Tenshinhan landed in front of him and  
kicked him in the face, throwing him into large rock. Ubuu spun to the ground, running up and  
sliding beneath Tenshinhan's legs and grabbing his throat from behind, hurling the three-eyed  
fighter over his shoulder and into the river nearby. Tenshinhan emerged choking, spitting out  
river-water, as Ubuu laughed from the shoreline. Tenshinhan smiled and tossed some water at  
Ubuu. "Hey, the fight's not over yet."  
Across the Mystic Realm, the sounds of a tired little girl could be heard over the roar of the  
river's prolonging rapids. Pan coughed as she emerged soaking from the river Gohan had just  
knocked her into. "Dad! Stop being so hard on me!"  
Gohan glared at Pan, who was clad in a midriff-baring blue shirt and a pair of black shorts, all of  
which was now caked in mud. "Pan, I have to push you. It's the only way you can get stronger.  
Right now, you have a ki level of around 73,000. My ki level is much, much higher than that. If  
you want to make any sort of difference in this fight, you'll have to put everything into your  
training!"  
"I understand. Dad?"  
"What?"  
"LOOK OUT!!" screamed Pan, flying at Gohan and repeatedly punching him in the face. She  
brought her arms up into a clasp, and then smacked Gohan down to the ground. Pan grinned.  
"Ha! How's that?"  
A blast of blue energy engulfed Pan, knocking her backward and crunching her into a  
mountainside. Pan groaned and fell into the river again, emerging a minute later, panting from the  
beating. Gohan landed beside her.  
"Never underestimate your opponent. Now eat a senzu. You need to recover if we're going to  
continue."  
Pan accepted the bean and swallowed it instantly, leaping to her feet with a feeling of renewal.  
She moved forward immediately, jabbing at Gohan. Gohan knocked her to the side right away.  
Pan stood up groaning and rubbing her head. Gohan shook his head. "This won't work. Building  
up your power without teaching you skill won't make you a great fighter."  
"I can do this!" shouted Pan.  
"Okay. Fly into the air and hit me with everything you've got," ordered Gohan.  
"Right," said Pan, floating up into the sky and focusing her ki. At once, a burst of ki erupted from  
her hands, roaring down on Gohan and demolishing the ground on which he stood. Pan screamed,  
hurling wave after wave of energy at him, destroying the mountains and ripping apart the ground,  
eradicating everything in sight.  
When the smoke cleared, Gohan hovered in the middle of a huge smoking crater, his arms  
crossed. He floated up to Pan. She lowered her head when he approached her. Gohan smiled.  
"Don't worry, you did good considering your ki level. But I can see that you're tired from all of  
this training. You should go off and get a little sleep and wash up. I think there's a lake near the  
entrance that you can take a bath in."  
"Okay. Come wake me up in four hours, promise?"  
"Sure. Now get going."  
Pan darted off, and Gohan landed in the smoking crater. He leered at the ground. "Now it's time  
for me to train."  
Vegeta scowled from his position of a low cliff as he listened to the immense energy protruding  
from the ground. How could it be that once again he had been surpassed by another? Gohan had  
grown even stronger than Vegeta himself! Now there was no title for him to hold. He was the last  
pure Saiyan. The last true warrior. That was all.  
Piccolo landed beside the weary Saiyan. "Vegeta, care to do some grappling?"  
Vegeta smirked. "You? Fight me? That's the funniest thing I ever heard."  
He shouted with surprise as Piccolo slammed his fist into Vegeta's head, knocking him off the  
cliff and down toward the ground. Piccolo darted into the air and fired his Makenkosapopo at the  
ground, blowing away a large portion of the region.  
Vegeta hovered up back onto the cliff, his feet making footprints in the dirt. Piccolo tossed his  
cape to the ground. "I've been training in Hell."  
Vegeta smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Winds blew harshly as dawn broke the morning fog. Gojitto was calm, yet prideful. At last, the  
final day had arrived. Now was a time for reclamation, for triumph. The universe yawned with  
power that would have him split, yet he held strong.  
  
He would have it no other way, of course.  
  



	13. The Eradication of a Saiyan

  
Brilliant dawn. Five and a half hours ago, no one could have imagined what would happen on  
Earth at noon that day. If one were to look up in the sky, they might see eight bright balls of light  
flying through the sky toward the ZumiZubi Mountains. And for a moment, they might just see  
the last hope for the planet zoom off into the clouds, possibly for the last time.  
  
Gohan squinted as the Earth's heroes approached the mountains. He couldn't feel Gojitto, nor did  
he see any signs of life. The ZumiZubi mountains were mostly ice, and Gohan remembered that he  
had once fought some robots there with his father when he was younger. But now was not the  
time to reminisce now was the time for action. Gojitto would make himself known when the  
time was right.  
And he did. A second later, a blaze of red light erupted from a nearby island. the heroes froze in  
mid-flight and Gohan shuddered as he realized how intense this fight was going to be. He looked  
at Pan. He should never have brought her along. He was endangering her life, and he had no one  
to blame but himself. He couldn't send her back to the Lookout now, because he knew Pan  
wouldn't listen. It was true Pan had gained an excessive amount of power from their training,  
but it still wasn't enough to make any difference. Gohan sighed.  
Piccolo shouted at the others. "Okay! There he is! Let's go!" The other fighters obliged quickly  
and followed Gohan and Piccolo down to the island where their adversary stood.  
Gojitto was stone, his waxing grin a monarch to his evil. The fact filled Gohan with an incredible  
loathing for his enemy, despite that half of him was Gohan's own father. Gohan grimaced. He  
started to move forward, but Vegeta heeded him not to go a step further. Then Gojitto finally  
spoke.  
"Well! So you've all come! Earth's greatest forces have arrived to put a stop to my power! I must  
admit, I've been speculating for some time over what sorts of tricks you might have up your  
sleeves. Now I'll get to see firsthand."  
The heroes remained silent. "Well?" shouted Gojitto. "Who will be first?"  
Piccolo turned to look at Gohan. He hadn't said a word since they had arrived. Now, as the  
others watched, he took a step forward. Gojitto's smile grew wider. "Gohan. I expected that. But  
this is what I wish. You are the strongest of them all."  
"Shut up and fight," grunted the half-Saiyan, his hair lengthening and his body crackling with  
electricity as he made the transition to Mystic 2.  
He charged, ramming his fist at Gojitto's face, going on the rebound as Gojitto warped behind  
him and swung his own fist into the half-Saiyan's face. Gohan ducked and buried his hands into  
Gojitto's chest, knocking him silly. Gojitto changed to Super Saiyan 3 and jammed his leg into  
Gohan's gut, knocking him backward. Gohan sprang up, spinning his legs at Gojitto's head,  
causing the fusion to emit a shrill yell as he toppled over the rim of the island and fell into the icy  
waters below. And Gohan was above the waters, raining down with ki blast after ki blast, never  
stopping, only wanting to rid himself of the plague that threatened his world. But no, Gojitto  
refused to die, his body blowing through Gohan's techniques and ramming into the Saiyan  
himself, tossing his limp body to the icy ground. Pan cried out, but Gojitto wouldn't stop there,  
jutting his foot into the frail Gohan's side over and over again, blood spilling from the warrior's  
side.  
"DADDY!!" screamed Pan. Gohan leapt up.  
"A ruse!" shouted Gojitto in awe as Gohan shoved his boot into Gojitto's face, sending him to the  
ground. In an instant, he was up again, and the two began grappling, zipping across the icy plains,  
battling with all their might. Gojitto punched and kicked, but Gohan managed to evade the  
fusion's attempts. He screamed and flared up, grabbing Gojitto's shoulders and rocketing into the  
sky. Suddenly, Gohan turned upside down and flew head-on into the icy ground with Gojitto's  
body as a shield. Gojitto screamed with faked pain as the impact ripped open a huge hole in the  
ice, blowing chunks of glacier into the air. Vegeta stared in shock. Had Gohan won?  
Silence filled the air. pan sniffled. Was her father even alive? What was happening?  
Then she heard it. A man's shriek, and then a figure thrown out of the crater and crashing on the  
ground, unmoving. Gohan. Pan cried and ran forward, but Trunks held her back. She buried her  
face in his shirt. The reckless fusion emerged from the debris, landing next to Gohan's limp body.  
He grabbed Gohan by the shirt and lifted him up, examining the man's face, and then tossed the  
rag doll into the ocean. Pan screamed.  
Vegeta flared up to Super Saiyan 3 and darted forward, smacking into Gojitto. The fusion  
grabbed Vegeta by his hair, whipping his body into the ground, smashing away rock and leaving  
the Super Saiyan lying on the ground. Gojitto laughed and spit on his opponent's glove. Trunks  
glared. He looked at Goten, and his friend nodded. They stepped forward, attracting Gojitto's  
attention away from Vegeta.  
"Okay! Goten, let's do this!" shouted Trunks.  
"Right!" agreed Goten.  
The two stepped away from each other and began moving in sync, like a dance. Gojitto smirked at  
the pitiful attempt at a fusion. As the bright light engulfed them, a tall, powerful figure appeared.  
Gotenks, the Super Saiyan 3 fusion of Goten and Trunks. Gojitto nodded, then motioned for them  
to attack. Gotenks leered at his villainous adversary and jetted forward, slamming into Gojitto  
with his legs and administering blow after blow to the smug Saiyan fusion. Gojitto caught a firm  
hold of Gotenks' right leg and punched him in the crotch.  
"AHAHAHAHAH!!" shouted Gotenks, running about and dragging his butt along the ground like  
a dog. Pan lowered her head in embarrassment. Piccolo sweatdropped.  
"Dammit! You can do better than that, fools!" shouted Gojitto, giving Gotenks an uppercut and  
knocking him to the ground senseless. Piccolo's eyes sprang open in shock; he was amazed that  
the Super Saiyan 3 fusion had lost so easily. Then again, Goten and Trunks hadn't been training  
for quite a long time.  
Gojitto flew forward and landed inches from Piccolo's face. "Your four are the only ones left," he  
acknowledged, looking from Pan to Tenshinhan to Ubuu and then over to Piccolo.  
"If you want to fight someone, then you can fight me," said Piccolo, spitting at Gojitto. Even if he  
stood no chance, he could still buy Gotenks some time to wake up and maybe fight back. Piccolo  
was willing to self-destruct if it came down to that. He cared for his friends too much to let them  
die.  
"Wait. One left," groaned Vegeta as he stumbled blindly to his feet, reclaiming his Super Saiyan 3  
status. Gojitto chuckled. "Why do you believe you can win, Vegeta?"  
Vegeta smirked. "It's time."  
Gojitto seemed confused for a moment, but then he discovered what Vegeta meant. Suddenly, he  
felt as though his whole body was losing power. his essence was being pulled from him, and he  
could hardly move. He sweated, groaned, pulled with all his might, but his power had left him.  
The others stared in shock at the black-haired fusion standing before them.  
"Super Saiyan 3 is only good for five minutes," laughed Vegeta, his long hair swaying in the wind.  
"It will take you some time to gain up the necessary power to become that strong again.  
Meanwhile..." Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan 4, "we can have ourselves a little fun."  
Gojitto lurched back in horror as Vegeta attacked the fusion viciously, striking him with all of his  
power, breaking his bones and shattering whatever dignity he had. Gojitto fell to the ground,  
wide-eyed, over his superior, Vegeta.  
Vegeta tossed the fusion on his back and began ramming his fists into Gojitto's chest. Gojitto  
coughed and wheezed as blood spilled from his mouth, but Vegeta was unwilling to stop. He  
continued to pummel his enemy, sparing no expense in killing the weakling. He laughed in  
Gojitto's face. "How do you like it now that you're the weaker of the two? You were a fool to  
not realize the limits of Super Saiyan 3, and you shall pay for it with your life!"  
Gojitto tried to bring his fingers up to his forehead, but Vegeta grabbed his hand and tossed the  
fusion into an icewall. "I won't give you the chance to run away this time!"  
Gotenks sat up and looked around. Piccolo, Pan, Ubuu and Tenshinhan were staring at  
something. Gotenks turned to see Vegeta beating on the weakened Gojitto. He smiled. "So, it  
seems as though Gojitto has lost his power." Suddenly, his mind snapped back to Gohan. He shot  
into the air, flying into the icy cold waters and emerging a second later with the unmoving body of  
the half-Saiyan. Pan ran over to him, throwing her arms across Gohan's chest and crying. Gohan  
didn't move.  
Vegeta lifted Gojitto by his shirt and drove his fist across Gojitto's face, creating a large red welt  
on Gojitto's cheek. Gojitto shouted out in pain and tumbled backward, falling on his back. He  
looked up at the menacing Vegeta, a curled smile on his Saiyan lips. He licked them, then thrust  
his arm into Gojitto's chest. It emerged through the other side, and the spectators cried out in  
awe. Vegeta reared back, and let Gojitto collapse to the ground. he cried out, pain stabbing into  
his chest.  
Vegeta sneered. "How does it feel to lose, Gojitto? How does it feel to taste defeat at the hands  
of the mightiest being in the galaxy?"  
Gojitto groaned. He needed to recover, or else he was dead for sure. He lifted his head and  
looked around with blurred vision. Piccolo. Pan. Ubuu. Tenshinhan. Gohan. Gotenks. If only he  
had some time...  
He stood up, clutching his chest, and darted up into the sky. Vegeta stared in confusion. Gojitto  
scowled. "Here's your treat, kiddies... TAIYOKEN!!"  
A burst of light engulfed the heroes, blinding them with radiance. Vegeta yelled and stepped  
backwards, swinging his arms about wildly. Gojitto swooped in, landing next to Gotenks and  
grabbing his head.  
"WHA--" shouted Gotenks as Gojitto thrust one of his earrings on Gotenks' left ear. A loud  
explosion echoed through the chasm, and when the Taiyoken's powers wore off, one man stood.  
Vegeta stared in awe. In front of him stood a new fusion, with long golden hair and a younger  
face.  
The fusion laughed as Vegeta backed off in horror. "I am Gojitenks."  
Vegeta stared. "My... my son..."  
He screamed and ran at the fusion, swinging his fist at Gojitenks. The fusion ducked easily, and  
jutted his right hand into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta winced and stumbled backward, a glossy glaze  
covering his eyes. He fell to his knees, blood spilling from his mouth, and collapsed, unmoving, to  
the ground.  
"One punch," uttered Tenshinhan in terror.  
Ubuu backed away, his foot touching Gohan's dead form. Pan still lay sobbing over her father's  
corpse. Piccolo was silent, pure horror on his face. All the Saiyans were dead.  
Gojitenks laughed. "I can see how frightened you all are. Don't worry. I won't kill you all right  
away. I want to have some fun."  
Ubuu grunted and assumed a fighting stance. Tenshinhan looked at Piccolo. "Piccolo, you need to  
tell Dende to wish back the others. It's our only chance."  
Piccolo didn't turn to look at Tenshinhan, he was still entranced by Gojitenks' power. But he  
nodded. "I will stall him as long as I can survive," continued Tenshinhan.  
He ran up next to Ubuu, holding out his clenched fists. "Come on, you mother fucking bastard!  
Give us everything you've got! I'll kill you!"  
"I doubt that," said the grinning fusion.  
Ubuu and Tenshinhan leapt into the air, firing at Gojitenks with all of their ki. Gojitenks zipped  
into the air, slapping Ubuu into a mountain. Tenshinhan flew down so that he floated in between  
two huge glaciers, then he started flying. Trying to move as far away as possible. Gojitenks  
warped in front of him. "Leaving us, Tenshinhan?"  
Tenshinhan growled. "The game's over for you, Gojitenks. Evil can never win as long as good  
exists. I will continue to fight you until my dying breath."  
"Tien, you fool! Don't you think I know what you're doing? Come on, I'm your friend! I've  
known you for a long time, and of course what you're doing is buying time. You are hoping for  
some miracle, but I can assure you that now, the time is over. You can forget about winning."  
"Wha? No!" gasped Tenshinhan, floating backward a few inches.  
Piccolo gathered all of his strength. "Dende..."  
Back on Kami's Lookout, Dende's eyes popped open. Mr Popo and Bra looked at him. "What is  
it, Dende?" asked the inquisitive Popo.  
Dende gazed at the sky. "Piccolo's contacting me psychically..."  
Piccolo shouted. "Dende! You must use the dragonballs to wish back everyone killed by the evil  
fusion!"  
"Gojitto? Now?"  
"No! You must not say Gojitto! He fused with Gotenks now and he is Gojitenks! Just wish back  
everyone killed by the evil fusion! Now!"  
"Right! But I only have six of the seven dragonballs! I couldn't find the last one!"  
Piccolo gasped. "No! You need to find the seventh ball! The fate of the universe depends on it!"  
"Wait! Didn't you say you had found one?"  
Piccolo froze. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Suushinchuu. "I have it! Oh no! You  
need to get it!"  
Pan yanked Piccolo's cape. "Give it to Ubuu! Hurry!"  
Piccolo shouted to the aching figure standing on a nearby iceberg. "Ubuu! Catch!"  
The Namek hurled the four-star dragonball at the boy with a sudden burst of strength. The boy  
caught it and looked at it for a second. Piccolo screamed. "Hurry! warp over to Kami's Lookout  
and give it to Dende! Now!"  
Ubuu nodded and set his fingers on his forehead, disappearing a second later. Piccolo screamed to  
Dende. "Ubuu should be there in a seco--"  
A bright blue beam of light ripped through Piccolo's chest and exploded in some mountains a few  
miles away. Pan screamed. The Namek solidified, falling over onto his back as blood spilled from  
the hole in his gut.  
Gojitenks smiled, letting the ragged body of Tenshinhan tumble from his hands to the ground. His  
glare cut into Pan like a knife. He didn't even notice the sky darken. "Lost again, I see."  
"You bastard! Why did you take his life?! Why?!"  
"I saw you're little plan, girl. You were going to use the dragonballs to wish back Vegeta and the  
others, weren't you? Well, now that Piccolo's dead, Kami's dead too, and that means that the  
dragonballs cease to exist!!"  
Gojitenks smirked. Pan's eyes filled with rage. "YOU RETARD!! PICCOLO ISN'T THE ONE  
WHO CONTROLS THE DRAGONBALLS!! DENDE DOES!!"  
"WHAT?!" shouted Gojitenks as a burst of energy ripped through the ground.  
  
*****  
  
Dende shouted as Ubuu appeared in front of him. "HURRY!"  
Ubuu tossed Dende the dragonball and Dende set it alongside the others. "Dragon, rise up and  
grant my wishes!!"  
The sky turned dark and a pulsing beam of yellow energy ripped from the circle of dragonballs.  
Shenlong glared from the sky down upon the small Namek. "YOU ARE ALLOWED THREE  
WISHES. SPEAK NOW, SO I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER."  
"Dragon, please bring all of the people killed by the evil fusion back to life!!" yelled Dende.  
"I CANNOT," said the dragon. "SOME OF THOSE KILLED BY THE EVIL ARE TOO  
POWERFUL TO BE WISHED BACK BY MY MAGIC."  
Dende cried out in shock. "Okay! Please wish back all of the people with Saiyan blood that were  
killed by the evil fusion!!"  
"IT IS DONE. WHAT IS YOUR NEXT WISH?"  
"Please bring back all the others killed by the evil fusion!!"  
"IT IS DONE. WHAT IS YOUR FINAL WISH?"  
Dende scratched his chin. "Um..."  
  
*****  
  
"THAT LITTLE NAMEK BOY IS THE ONE WHO CONTROLS THE DRAGONBALLS?!  
NO!!!" screamed Gojitenks in awe.  
"I guess things were different in your dimension," Pan said as she moved backward while raw  
energy surged through the Earth, reviving those who had been killed. She looked over at Piccolo.  
He was still breathing, and he still lived. Thank goodness, she thought. As the young Saiyan girl  
looked on, Gohan rose to his feet, a look of unkept rage in his eyes. Gojitenks stepped back in  
amazement. "You... killed... me... my friends..."  
He turned Super Saiyan 4. "... you will pay."  
Gojitenks grinned. "You fool. Even if you have been revived by the dragon, you are no match for  
me. I have absorbed Gotenks and now I am Gojitenks. I am unstoppable."  
Gohan's eyes held a faint hint of metallic light. "The time is gone. You can't win."  
Gohan screamed and flew forward, smashing into Gojitenks. The fusion grabbed his arm and  
punched him backward, knocking the wind from him. Gohan seemed to have gained a rush of  
energy, and he surged forward again, swing at Gojitenks. Gojitenks thrust his arm forward into  
Gohan's face, knocking him to the ground, and followed him smashing his knee into Gohan's  
chest.  
Pan watched all this in awe. Suddenly, she heard a voice. Dende. "Pan, we have one wish left  
from the dragon. What should we do?"  
Pan screamed. "WISH THAT GOTENKS WAS SEPARATED FROM GOJITTO!!"  
Gohan screamed bloody murder as Gojitto slammed his face into the ice. Despite Gohan's display  
of power, he was no match for Gojitenks. The fusion laughed. "You can never win! You are  
nothing!"  
A blast of ki struck Gojitenks in the side, knocking him off Gohan's body. Gojitenks cursed and  
looked at his hidden attacker. Vegeta.  
"Fucker! If you want a fight, I'm right here!" the Saiyan shouted, firing another ki blast at  
Gojitenks. The fusion swatted it aside and appeared in front of Vegeta, grabbing him by the  
throat. "You weakling."  
Vegeta broke free of Gojitenks' grip and fired a ki blast at his face, hitting him in the eye.  
Gojitenks screamed and toppled over. Vegeta rushed forward, only to feel Gojitenks' foot ram  
into his face, knocking him backward.  
Gohan stumbled to his feet as Vegeta smashed into a wall of ice. He was watching horror unfold  
before him. This was bloodier than anything he'd ever seen. "NOOO!!!" he shouted, striking  
Gojitenks backward. The fusion regained posture and jutted his arms into Gohan's chest. Red  
fluid layered the ground.  
Suddenly, Gojitenks halted. He was paralyzed, his body growing stiff as a blue light surrounded  
his body. Then it became a blue funnel, shooting toward the sky, engulfing Gojitenks with its  
awesome power. The fusion's scream echoed through the mountains, causing the iceberg beneath  
them to break. Gohan stared, then turned to his right as he watched the hole in Piccolo's chest  
disappear and heard the Namek release a gasp of life.  
"Oh my God! He's doing it! The wish!" shouted Pan, pointed at Gojitenks. As Gohan, Vegeta,  
and Pan looked on, Gojitenks' body began to rip in half, his eyes separating, his nose spreading  
out, and his body literally falling apart. Then came an explosion, throwing all of the heroes off of  
the iceberg and grinding away the ground until there was nothing but a huge crater.  
Gohan floated in the air, staring into the crater. Pan hovered beside her father, holding Piccolo's  
groaning form. Vegeta floated on the other side of the crater with Tenshinhan draped over his  
shoulder. He gritted his teeth and gazed into the epicenter at the two figures lying in the slush.  
Gotenks and Gojitto. They had separated. The wish had worked. Gojitto shoved himself up so he  
could support his body on his knees. Blood streamed from an open wound on his chest. His vest  
was ripped to shreds, and a long red gash ran down his face. He stared at the ground. "How... it  
can't be... I've come so far.... how could this have happened?"  
Gohan touched down on the iceberg again with the others. Gojitto dragged himself to his feet.  
Gohan cussed. "Fuck. How does this guy keep getting up?"  
Gojitto peered at Gohan. "No... I will not... will not lose."  
"GOHAN!!" he screamed. Gohan stared in fear. Gojitto stood upright and managed, through  
much effort, to go Super Saiyan 3. "I AM DONE PLAYING GAMES!! I AM STILL MORE  
POWERFUL THAN YOU, AND NOW, I WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD!!!"  
"NO!!" shouted Gohan as Gojitto rocketed into the air. Vegeta gaped in awe at the fusion as he  
stopped about a thousand feet in the air and spread his palms.  
"THIS WHOLE PLANET WILL SUFFER!!!" Gojitto continued as a ball of ki formed around  
him.  
Gohan flew into the middle of the crater, stopping below the fusion. He gasped. He couldn't let  
the planet die. He had to stop Gojitto once and for all!  
Pan dragged the unconscious Gotenks out of the crater to over where Piccolo was just starting to  
regain his composure. "Piccolo! We have to get out of here!"  
"Tell me something I don't know!" he shouted, flying into the air with Pan close behind, Gotenks'  
body in her arms.  
They set down on a glacier about two hundred feet away from Gohan. Vegeta landed next to  
them and let Tenshinhan slide to the ground. Pan looked at the human. "Is he..."  
"No. Just unconscious," explained Vegeta, his eyes resting on Gohan's form.  
Gohan's eyes glimmered. Now was the time to make everything right.  
"NOW YOUR LIFE ENDS, SAIYAN FOOL!! PREPARE TO FEEL THE STING OF MY  
ULTIMATE ATTACK!!"  
"I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!!"  
Gojitto twisted to the right and held his hands close together. "GY... AH... ME... HA... ME..."  
Gohan grimaced. "KA... ME... HA... ME..."  
"HHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
"HHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
The two blasts collided, each fueled by the power of Saiyan blood. Both ki energies ripped apart  
the land, breaking chunks of ice off of the glacier below Gohan.  
"YOU CAN NEVER BEAT ME, YOU FOOL!!!" shouted Gojitto.  
Slowly, Gohan's power began to fail. He wasn't strong enough to beat Gojitto! No! This wasn't  
happening! He had to try harder! "YAHHHHHHHHH!!"  
"DON'T TRY TO WIN, FOOL!! ONCE I OVERPOWER YOU, MY GYAHMEHAMEHA  
WILL RIP RIGHT THROUGH THIS PLANET!!"  
Gohan's vision began to blur. He couldn't win. His body was being pushed back toward the  
crater. His mind was empty, only focusing on Gojitto. But he knew it was all over. He had lost.  
"GYARIKKU-HOOOOOO!!!"  
Gohan looked beside him. Vegeta floated next to him, firing a beam of energy at Gojitto's. Gohan  
smiled. Maybe there was hope.  
"FINISH THIS!!" screamed Vegeta.  
Gohan's mind flashed back to his father's words. "You must save Earth. You are the only one."  
His father was right. He was the only one. Gohan groaned as he pushed all of his strength into his  
blast.  
"GOJITTO!! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THIS  
PLANET!! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Gohan screamed, driving the massive ki back at  
Gojitto.  
"NO!! HOW COULD I BE DEFEATED BY TWO WEAK SAIYANS?!! I AM IMMORTAL!! I  
AM UNSTOPPABLE!! I AM GOJITTO!!"  
In a shining moment, the Earth stood still, and Gojitto was engulfed by a blazing field of light and  
energy, his body rocketing off into the sky, fading from sight, the radiance of the blast never  
disappearing from Gohan's view until it reached space and disintegrated, eradicating anything that  
was left of Gojitto, and forever ending the fusion's reign of terror.  
Gohan's body went limp and he fell into the crater below. Vegeta landed beside him and sat down  
in the snow. For once, Vegeta wore a smile of pride. And then Gohan knew it was finally over.  



	14. Epilogue

  
Bra shouted with joy as soon as she saw the victorious warriors floating toward Kami's Lookout.  
Mr Popo and Dende smiled as they touched down, and ran over to congratulate them. Vegeta  
muttered as Bra ran up and jumped onto him, hugging him and crying. Dende and Mr Popo  
congratulated Gohan on the victory. Gotenks' fusion wore off and he reverted back to Goten and  
Trunks.  
As Gohan walked off to see Pan, Piccolo grabbed his shoulder. "Gohan..."  
"Piccolo. I'm sorry about what happened. I'm just glad you were there to help."  
"It was nice to be able to see you before I have to go."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It was my choice to stay in Hell and monitor the troublemakers there. Don't bother wishing me  
back. I've chosen my end."  
"If you had died back there, what would have happened?"  
"I would have faded from existence entirely, and I could never be wished back."  
"Dammit. I had no idea. Sorry."  
"I wouldn't blame you for being ignorant, Gohan. You have achieved a great deal in your life, and  
when you die, you will die a legend."  
"Goodbye, Piccolo."  
"Goodbye, Gohan."  
A portrait of two old friends shaking hands as one fades out of physical existence and returns to  
the fires of an unbridaled world, filled with pain and horror, yet he has experianced the bliss of  
friendship again, and it heals his wounds.  
  
Pan took a washcloth and set it on Trunks' bruised head. He winced. "You'll never get better if  
you don't let me help you," said Pan, frowning.  
Trunks smiled. "I guess that would be good advice, coming from such a professional at taking  
care of injuries."  
"Oh, shut up."  
Bra ran up to Vegeta. "Daddy! Are you okay?"  
Vegeta smiled and hugged his daughter. "Yes, I'm fine. That villain is gone now, and you and  
Trunks are safe."  
"Great, daddy, because there's something I wanted to talk to you about." She pulled Ubuu over  
and locked arms with him. "Ubuu is my new boyfriend!"  
Vegeta looked from Bra to Ubuu with a confused expression. "What?"  
Ubuu sweatdropped. "Uhh..."  
"I love Ubuu, daddy!"  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Tenshinhan sat in a chair next to Dende and Mr Popo, staring out into the sirene sky. "Can you  
believe it guys? A few hours ago, the world was close to being annihilated."  
Dende smiled. "I'm just glad that you guys were prepared."  
"So what do you think happens now?" Mr Popo asked.  
"I don't know," said Tenshinhan, "but evil never rests. We'll be prepared."  
  



End file.
